


Путь так далек

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Minor Violence, Protective Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Weechestres, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«На всякий случай пересчитав пальцы – хотя умение переноситься в любое место в любом состоянии было первым, которое вдалбливали аврорам, – Джон сконцентрировался на калитке и направился к ней, стараясь соблюдать «метод трех точек».<br/>Должно быть, Мэри и дети уже спят…<br/>Джон мазнул взглядом по окнам второго этажа – и секунду спустя уже мчался к дому, на ходу вытаскивая палочку.<br/>В окнах метались всполохи огня».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Нынче у мультифандома сразу две знаменательные даты: 17-я годовщина Битвы за Хогвартс и день рождения Сэма Винчестера.  
> Короче, все еще живы и эта музыка будет вечной. :)  
> По этому поводу я убью всех зайцев сразу и выложу кроссовер СПН и ГП (как удачно, что я его написала, хехе).
> 
>  **Примечания:** все Винчестеры – потомственные волшебники, Джон Винчестер – аврор, а Азазель – Пожиратель Смерти; несмотря на АУ, сюжет довольно близок к канону СПН (и эпиклав здесь тоже есть, да); в тексте использованы цитаты из обоих канонов; кид!фик (в первой половине уж точно)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** каноничная смерть персонажей, немного насилия, крови и ран
> 
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Записка с тупым упрямством вилась надо столом, то и дело лезла под руку и явно жаждала, чтобы ее развернули и прочитали. Джон досадливо отмахнулся от надоедливой бумажки: он почти закончил отчет, но из-за этой заразы уже третий раз сбивался, придумывая очередное округлое предложение, которое можно было скормить бюрократам из Управления.  
      – Отвали, дура, – буркнул он сквозь зубы, когда записка ткнула его острым кончиком в локоть. Бросив быстрый взгляд на строчку, шедшую через одно из крыльев, Джон бесцеремонно схватил бумажную птичку за брюшко и направил через всю комнату. – Кингсли, это к тебе. И какого хрена твои записки все время вьются возле меня?  
      – Ты им нравишься, – хохотнул Кингсли Шеклбот, ловя послание в воздухе и сразу же его разворачивая. – А если серьезно, то все претензии к Салли. Она так на тебя запала, что, видимо, подписывая адресата, думала о тебе. Ты бы пожалел девушку, иссохнет ведь.  
      – Извини, я не по этой части. – Джон поднял правую руку с зажатым в ней пером – и черт бы побрал эти формальности, почему нельзя писать обычной шариковой ручкой?! – демонстрируя золотой ободок на безымянном пальце. – Но, думаю, ты вполне можешь ее утешить.  
      – Я подумаю. – Кингсли скатал записку в комок и зашвырнул в стоявшую у двери мусорную корзину. – Кстати, о семье. Как насчет того, чтобы немного задержаться и сходить в бар? Раз уж у нас в кои-то веки выдался настолько спокойный денек, что даже сам Джон Винчестер занялся писаниной.  
      Джон бросил взгляд на часы. Половина седьмого. Кингсли прав: сегодня не было ни одного срочного вызова, да и допросы были рядовыми, поэтому на них отправили сошек поменьше – использовать ради этого «летучий отряд» аврората было все равно что солить слезами феникса суп: дорого и глупо.  
      – Не сглазь, приятель. А ну как сейчас окажется, что где-нибудь в Суссексе хозяйничают Пожиратели? – Родни, их третий коллега и друг, потянулся на стуле и с сосредоточенным видом махнул палочкой, очищая кружку от остатков кофе. Джон и Кингсли переглянулись, пряча улыбки: маниакальное пристрастие Родни к чистоте давно стало в их отделе притчей во языцех.  
      – Да ладно тебе! Ну так как, идем? – Кингсли всем корпусом развернулся к Джону, показывая, что последнее слово остается за ним.  
      Джон поразмыслил немного. С одной стороны, дома его ждали Мэри, мальчики и ужин, с другой… Сэмми оказался беспокойным ребенком, и Джону не раз приходилось усмирять иррациональное желание наложить на детскую Силенцио или уйти спать куда-нибудь подальше, например, на крышу. Так что, возможно, немного развеяться ему не повредит. А потом он в компенсацию даст Мэри возможность выбраться в Лондон: встретиться с подругами, пройтись по магазинам – благо, последнее время жить стало куда спокойнее. Наверное, они действительно выловили всех этих сволочей в серебряных масках.  
      Иногда Джону до безумия хотелось взять свою семью в охапку и уехать обратно в США, где не было ни Темных Лордов, ни их последователей-садистов.  
      Впрочем, Волдеморта теперь не было и здесь – и да, Джон за все время, что прожил в Англии, так и не проникся суеверным страхом, что его нельзя называть.  
      – Идем, – решительно произнес Джон, ставя точку. Осталось написать заключение, а в Управлении наверняка уже никого нет – они-то свято блюдут заповедь «рабочий день с девяти до шести». Завтра отдаст все отчеты. – Куда закатимся?  
      – В «Счастливого охотника»? – предложил Родни.  
      Кингсли поморщился:  
      – Лучше в «Дом у дороги». В «Охотнике» последнее время пиво что моча.  
      – Секунду… – Джон подошел к рабочему камину и связался с домом. – Мэри, дорогая…  
      – Да? – Мэри сновала по кухне, на которой дым стоял коромыслом: в кастрюльке помешивался соус, на плите что-то скворчало, нож споро резал овощи, Дин тыкал игрушечной палочкой в помидор, заставляя тот плеваться во все стороны соком, а Сэмми с интересом наблюдал за происходящим из переносной люльки и заливисто хохотал, когда сок попадал на его рожицу и пеленки.  
      – Извини, сегодня придется задержаться… – На секунду Джон почувствовал себя виноватым, что оставляет Мэри посреди этого бедлама, пока сам будет развлекаться с друзьями. Но он ведь ненадолго… – Буду поздно, ужинайте без меня.  
      – Ох… – Мэри расстроено покачала головой. – А я как раз готовлю твои любимые крылышки по-кентуккийски.  
      – Ничего, я их обязательно попробую, оставьте мне. Ты у меня чудо! – Джон заискивающе улыбнулся.  
      Мэри шутливо махнула полотенцем в сторону камина.  
      – Ты меня любишь только за кулинарные способности!  
      – Неправда. Еще за красоту и длинные ноги, – усмехнулся Джон и, уворачиваясь от метко посланного помидора – видимо, того самого, над которым издевался Дин, – вынырнул из камина.  
      – Повезло тебе с женой, – сокрушенно вздохнул Родни. – Моя бы уже устроила допрос по всей форме. Временами я думаю, что ей надо работать у нас, а то такой талант пропадает…  
      – Удача – национальная американская черта, – с важным видом ответил Джон, стягивая мантию и снимая с вешалки любимую кожаную куртку. Вот чего он не мог понять в англичанах, так это приверженности к этим балахонам. В них же неудобно! Особенно когда преследуешь особо прыткого преступника.  
      – Шагай уже, везунчик! – Кингсли хлопнул его по плечу и подтолкнул к двери.  
      Обычный маршрут лифт-артиум-туалет был довольно пустынным: большинство работников Министерства уже разошлись по домам. Впрочем, на памяти Джона авроры никогда не уходили вовремя.  
      Бар был полон, поэтому пришлось потолкаться, прежде чем они сумели занять подходящий столик. Зато наконец угнездившись с пинтой отличного пива (в чем англичанам не отказать, так это в умении варить пиво), Джон сдул пену и махом ополовинил кружку.  
      Потек неспешный разговор: о делах, о семьях, о девушках Кингсли, о маггловских родственниках Родни… Постепенно Джон совсем расслабился. У стойки какая-то рыжая милашка напропалую флиртовала с высоким волшебником в целительской мантии, и Джон вспомнил, как впервые встретил Мэри в похожем месте.  
      Тогда молодой американский аврор Джон Винчестер, сдуру – и вопреки желаниям и советам всех без исключения родственников – выбравший стажировку в Великобритании, упорно и целенаправленно надирался в одном из бесчисленных мелких пабов Лондона. Маггловских пабов, если точнее. Но, краем глаза заметив хорошенькую блондинку, подошедшую к стойке за заказом и то и дело оглядывающуюся на оставленную за столиком компанию, Джон мгновенно уловил, что перед ним отнюдь не маггла. Пес его знает, что это было: знаменитое аврорское чутье или просто наблюдательность, но…  
      Джон до сих пор не знал, какого доброго духа благодарить за то, что тогда, вместо пьяного погружения в очередной стакан виски, заговорил с незнакомой девушкой. Но факт: и десяти минут не прошло, как Мэри оставила друзей и присоединилась к нему – потому что Джон наотрез отказался вливаться в ее компанию. Ему хватало косых взглядов на работе. Черт его знает, откуда они берут эти предрассудки, но создавалось впечатление, что англичане всерьез считают американцев дикарями, которые едят руками, в глаза не видели зубной щетки и вообще остановились в развитии где-то сразу после изобретения колеса.  
      К счастью, Мэри подобным снобизмом не страдала, и когда Джон, в куда более приподнятом настроении, аппарировал в крохотную комнатку, которую снимал неподалеку от Министерства, в кармане его куртки лежала салфетка с адресом, где они с Мэри должны были встретиться завтра.  
      Уже потом Джон понял, почему Мэри никогда не приглашала его домой. Ее отцом оказался Сэмюэль Кэмпбелл, тогдашний глава аврората – и самый предубежденный против американцев тип, какого когда-либо знавал Джон. Боже, какие скандалы закатывали друг другу Мэри и Сэмюэль! И как отрывался потом Сэмюэль на молодом авроре…  
      Все кончилось тем, что Мэри выставила ультиматум «Либо принимаете мой выбор, либо я ухожу», а когда отец проявил знаменитое кэмпбелловское упрямство (ничуть не уступавшее винчестеровскому, как нехотя признавал Джон), попросту ушла из дома. Она бы и из авроров ушла, наплевав на «семейное призвание» – если бы через месяц после ее эскапады глава аврората и его жена не были зверски убиты Пожирателями в собственном доме.  
      Так Мэри осталась сиротой, а Джон, хоть и переживал за нее, но внутри не мог избавиться от чудовищного облегчения, что она так вовремя порвала с родителями. Если бы не это… возможно, погибло бы _все_ семейство Кэмпбеллов.  
      Впрочем, вскоре после свадьбы Мэри все равно пришлось оставить опасную профессию. Хотя… какая профессия тогда не была опасной? Последователи Волдеморта были повсюду, расправа следовала за расправой, и Джон всерьез предлагал жене подумать о переезде в США. «Не могу, – отвечала та, блестя глазами, в которых стояли слезы. – Так я окончательно предам семью».  
      И они остались.  
      Может, оно и к лучшему.  
      Теперь Джон на хорошем счету в управлении, жизнь наконец-то стала безопасной, а на вызовах все реже попадались кошмарные следы преступлений Пожирателей, окончательно полетевших с катушек после гибели своего лидера. И за своих он был относительно спокоен: Мэри, хоть и не работала по специальности, недаром считалась лучше ученицей в школе авроров и могла дать сотню очков вперед многим и многим бывалым. Случись что – она, истинная дочь своего отца, сумеет защитить себя и мальчишек.  
      Когда Родни начал заваливаться на Кингсли, а тот принялся отчаянно сигналить бровями, Джон глянул на часы, висевшие над барной стойкой.  
      Твою ж мать, уже десять!  
      С грехом пополам дотащив Родни до камина и отправив того в неласковые руки жены, они с Кингсли распрощались перед баром, и Джон аппарировал домой.  
      На всякий случай пересчитав пальцы – хотя умение переноситься в любое место в любом состоянии было первым, которое вдалбливали аврорам, – Джон сконцентрировался на калитке и направился к ней, стараясь соблюдать «метод трех точек».  
      Должно быть, Мэри и дети уже спят…  
      Джон мазнул взглядом по окнам второго этажа – и секунду спустя уже мчался к дому, на ходу вытаскивая палочку.  
      В окнах метались всполохи огня.


	2. Chapter 2

      Беллатрикс сновала по комнате, нервными взмахами палочки поджигая свечи и поправляя расставленные по углам ритуальные статуэтки. Азазель не вполне понимал, зачем ей это надо и почему нельзя поджечь все свечи за раз, ну да ладно. Главное, что все готово, и он сможет наконец проверить найденное древнее заклинание. Все-таки не шутка – поселить хоркрукс в человеческое тело, да так, чтобы тот не вызвал отторжения и переродил подопытного в новую личность. Азазель до сих пор сомневался в той части, где следовало уничтожить исходную душу: уж очень это прочная материя, пускай и… нематериальная.  
      Хихикнув получившемуся каламбуру, Азазель установил чашу Хаффлпаффа на алтарь возле младенца, который слабо возился и тревожно взирал на него голубовато-зелеными глазами. Азазель не рискнул обездвиживать ребенка полностью, боясь, что лишняя магия способна завести ритуал куда-нибудь не туда. И если при этом на него всего лишь ополчится Белла, это можно будет считать удачей – потому что в самом худшем случае им всем придется отскребаться от стен этой комнатенки.  
      Подняв взгляд и убедившись, что жертва надежно зафиксирована на потолке прямо над алтарем, Азазель развернулся к Беллатрикс.  
      – Можно начинать.  
      – Белла, ты уверена, что нам стоит использовать младенца? – спросил один из двух Пожирателей, которых та взяла с собой. Он, как и его товарищ, шумно пыхтел под серебристой маской.  
      Азазель закатил глаза. Ну что за дилетанты! И зачем, спрашивается, напускать на себя таинственность, если и так понятно, что под маской скрывается Родольфус Лейстрендж? Второго Азазель не знал, но был уверен, что там тоже кто-то столь же пафосный и примитивный.  
      – Стоит, – Беллатрикс наконец-то остановилась. – Второго еще придется искать, да и стихийную магию он пока не проявлял. Может, он вообще сквиб – кто знает этих американцев? А про этого мы точно знаем, что в два месяца он чуть не спалил полдома. Согласись, это аргумент.  
      – Не трогай моего сына, сука!  
      Ого! Похоже, жертве удалось сбросить Силенцио, – подумал Азазель. Им определенно следовало поторопиться.  
      – Заткнись, отщепенка! – прошипела Белла, и жертва захрипела. – Если бы у твоих папочки с мамочкой в роду не было связей с Гонтами, я бы на вашу мерзкую семейку и не взглянула. Аззи, приступай!  
      Азазель вздохнул и расправил плечи, входя в привычный транс. Слова полились сами собой, оплетая помещение вязью тяжелой, густой магии. Все остальные стояли молча, их задачей было подпитывать проводящего ритуал, не более того. Несколько минут спустя чаша слабо замерцала.  
      – Пора, – скомандовал Азазель, и Белла вспорола жертве живот.  
      Дальнейшее невозможно было описать никакими словами.  
      Как только первые капли крови упали на лоб младенца, его хныканье стало громче – а затем и вовсе перешло в пронзительный плач. В ту же секунду свечи полыхнули огромными языками, подпалив все вокруг. Занялись обои, занавески, мебель… даже ковер, хотя как пламя могло добраться до него с такой скоростью?  
      – Отцы-Основатели! – возопил приятель Лейстренджа и ломанулся на выход.  
      – Стоять! – рявкнула Белла. – Сначала закончим ритуал! Азазель, что ты копаешься?!  
      – Туши пожар, идиотка! – не остался в долгу тот, судорожно пытаясь поймать ниточки ускользающего транса.  
      В разгаре всеобщей суматохи никто не заметил, как на пороге детской появился еще один маленький мальчик.


	3. Chapter 3

      Дин всегда был послушным мальчиком. Ну ладно, может, не всегда. Но когда дело касалось важных вещей – например, присмотреть за Сэмми, пока мама убирается, или последить, чтобы молоко для каши не убежало, – на него можно было положиться.  
      А в этот раз мама так смотрела на него, когда говорила: «Ни в коем случае не выходи», что Дин сразу понял, что это самое важное поручение на свете.  
      Дин ждал, когда мама вернется, чтобы принести в тайник Сэмми – тут хватило бы места для них обоих. Но мама не возвращалась. Дин сидел, прижав коленки к груди, и чутко прислушивался к происходящему вокруг. Крики и грохот заставляли его вздрагивать, но потом все стихло. Может, плохие люди уже ушли?  
      Подождав еще немного, Дин отодвинул дверцу, замаскированную под часть стены, и высунулся наружу. Наверху кто-то ходил, были слышны тихие голоса – и все.  
      – Мама… – прошептал он, не решаясь позвать громче.  
      И, будто в ответ на это, со второго этажа донесся плач.  
      Сэмми.  
      Сэмми плакал.  
      Если бы Сэмми был с мамой, он бы не плакал – рядом с мамой братик всегда радостный и довольный. Иногда Дин даже немного ревновал, что мама проводит больше времени с Сэмми, чем с ним, хотя мама объясняла, что это ненадолго, и скоро Сэмми вырастет и не будет больше так сильно нуждаться в маме. И что когда сам Дин был таким же маленьким – не то что сейчас, – мама точно так же вставала к нему, и носила на руках, и кормила из бутылочки, и…  
      Дин стряхнул оцепенение и по-пластунски подполз к лестнице. Наверху было темно, но очень шумно – кто-то громко кричал и топал. А потом его ноздрей коснулся знакомый запах. Как будто… как будто что-то горело.  
      Ох, Мерлиновы подштанники (и папа прибьет Дина, если узнает, что он говорит плохие слова), Сэмми снова что-то поджег!  
      Уже не помня себя, Дин взлетел по лестнице и подбежал к детской.  
      И окаменел на пороге.  
      Все было в огне.  
      А мама была на потолке, и на животе у нее было красное, и оно капало на Сэмми, который плакал.  
      Плакал.  
      Вокруг было так много плохих людей, и столько огня…  
      Дин не выдержал и закричал.  
      Внутри него поднималась волна. Нет, не волна, целая буря, и поэтому он кричал – чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от распирающей силы, которая скручивалась в костях и заставляла гореть не хуже занавесок.  
      Он не понимал, что с ним происходит, и лишь цеплялся за косяк, чтобы не упасть. Только зажмурился, когда один из плохих людей – тот, что был в маске, – вдруг взорвался, как койот из мультика, который Дин видел в те-ле-ви-зо-ре у папиных знакомых, забрызгав детскую красными ошметками.  
      По лицу Дина стекало что-то теплое, и он потянулся, чтобы стереть это, но рука оказалась такой тяжелой…  
      Дядька с длинным лицом и жуткими желтоватыми глазами завопил:  
      – Все, поздно, уходим! – и схватил что-то с камня, на котором лежал Сэмми.  
      Миг – и они исчезли.  
      Дин заставил себя оторваться от двери. Сейчас он подойдет к Сэмми, возьмет его и уйдет. И позовет на помощь. Чтобы кто-нибудь снял маму с потолка.  
      Хоть кто-нибудь…  
      В ушах зашумело, камень окутало сияние… Кажется, Дин упал.  
      А потом над ним появился папа, и у него было такое страшное лицо… Папа поднял его, впихнул в руки вопящий сверток и приказал:  
      – Хватай Сэмми и беги! Живо, на улицу, я сказал!  
      Очнулся Дин уже перед домом. Он не отрывал глаз от окон со знакомыми, теперь почти до конца сгоревшими занавесками. Вроде бы кто-то пытался забрать у него Сэмми. И вроде бы Дин его ударил, но сам не понял как. И больше к нему не приставали.  
      Так он и сидел, баюкая брата, пока тот не затих. Было холодно, даже несмотря на мантию, в которую Дин закутался. Мантию дала тетенька с добрым лицом, которую он уже видел, когда вместе с мамой ходил к це-ли-те-лям, чтобы те осмотрели Сэмми.  
      И наконец из дома вышел папа. Дин хотел, правда хотел подбежать к нему, но у него не было сил. Но папа сам подошел, и взял их обоих на руки, и прижимал к себе, и…  
      Если бы Дин не знал, что его папа самый сильный и храбрый, то мог бы поклясться, что папа плакал.


	4. Chapter 4

      В Америке жить оказалось куда проще, чем в Англии. Никого не интересовало, сколько у тебя именитых предков и поддерживаешь ли ты честь семьи. А еще американские колдуны явно были не прочь пользоваться изобретениями магглов – подстроив их под себя, само собой.  
      Во всяком случае, Дин так думал, когда немного подрос, и отец перестал оставлять их с Сэмми у Миссури, старой приятельницей семейства Винчестеров и потомственной ясновидящей, не стесняющейся торговать своими способностями как среди магов, так и среди магглов. Миссури была мировой теткой, исподволь обучившей Дина бытовой магии едва ли не раньше, чем отец занялся его боевой подготовкой.  
      Собственно, из-за этого отец с Миссури и разругался. В чем-то Дин был с ним согласен, и только когда отец попытался пристроить к этому еще и Сэмми, впервые в жизни возразил.  
      – Сэмми еще маленький, – увещевал он, пока Сэмми увлеченно размахивал игрушечной волшебной палочкой над конструктором. – Он плохо себя контролирует, а ты хочешь научить его боевой магии?  
      – Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты был против, когда я учил _тебя_ , – сказал отец, устало проводя ладонью по лицу. – И я сам решу, что лучше для Сэма! Не хватало еще, чтобы мой собственный сын мне перечил! Или ты хочешь, чтобы он не смог себя защитить, если кто-нибудь явится и…  
      Лицо отца внезапно исказилось, а Дин все пытался упихать подальше накатившие воспоминания. Колдомедики думали, что он слишком маленький и мало что запомнил…  
      Но Дин помнил все.  
      И маму со страшной раной на животе. И незнакомцев в серебряных масках. И ужасный жар, опаливший лицо, от которого волосы и брови скрутило тугими жгутами.  
      – Папа, пожалуйста… – Дин и сам не заметил, как начал позорно всхлипывать. – Пусть у Сэма будет нормальное детство…  
      …раз у самого Дина оно закончилось той кошмарной ночью.  
      – Прости.  
      Отец подошел к нему и порывисто прижал к себе.  
      – Пусть так. Но Сэму нужно быть готовым… Что, если этим займешься ты? – отец отстранился и пытливо заглянул Дину в лицо.  
      Не найдя в себе силы отказать, тот кивнул.  
      Так начался новый этап в их жизни.  
      Папа целыми днями пропадал на работе, Миссури заглядывала украдкой – убедиться, что с ними все в порядке, и принести что-нибудь вкусное: сам Дин, как ни старался, ничего сложнее яичницы и макарон не смог освоить как следует. Спасибо хоть овсянке Сэмми предпочитал хлопья в ярких упаковках.  
      По выходным отец гонял Дина на тренировках, устраивая такие дуэли, что к концу дня мальчик буквально валился с ног. А в будни Дин посвящал брата в заклинания, которые вдолбил в него отец.  
      И это была неплохая жизнь, совсем неплохая.  
      Даже когда Дин пошел в школу, и Сэмми пришлось отдать в детский сад, все было не так уж скверно: здания находились по соседству, и в перерывах между уроками Дин забегал в садик, чтобы проведать братца. К счастью, тот не особо скучал, увлеченный похожими на игру занятиями и новой палочкой – тоже игрушечной, но вполне способной на простые заклинания. Вроде бы они там даже зелья варили.  
      А уж когда Сэмми пошел в школу…  
      – Ты ботаник! – ржал Дин, перед тем как уйти во двор, глядя на вихрастую макушку брата, едва торчавшую из-за горы учебников.  
      И вот где-то в это время их почти-идиллия рухнула.  
      Летом, это случилось летом, когда Сэмми закончил первый класс, а Дин с горем пополам перешел в пятый – в отличие от Сэмми он не любил учиться всему подряд, запоминая только то, что интересно или может пригодиться.  
      Было воскресенье, они в кои-то веки собрались все вместе на кухне и завтракали: у Дина и Сэма по тарелке с хлопьями и сэндвичу и апельсиновый сок, у отца – кружка кофе, яичница с беконом и свежая газета.  
      В окно громко стукнуло. Сэмми от неожиданности подавился хлопьями, и пока Дин заботливо хлопал его по спине, отец успел принять почту и отправить сову обратно.  
      – Что там? – Дин с любопытством разглядывал штемпель, на котором рядом с местным штампом, сделанным обычными чернилами, красовался выдавленный на сургуче британский флаг.  
      – Пока не знаю, – задумчиво проговорил отец, разворачивая пергамент… и вдруг нахмурился.  
      Отчего-то от непонятного предчувствия у Дина засосало под ложечкой.  
      – Пап, ну скажи, – привычно заканючил Сэмми, позабыв про завтрак.  
      – Неважно. – Отец встал и яростно скомкал письмо. – Доели? Идите… поиграйте. На улице.  
      Он взмахнул палочкой, явно намереваясь уничтожить злополучное письмо, но в этот момент Дин заметил наверху пергамента собственное имя, написанное причудливой вязью.  
      – Эй, это мое письмо! – не удержавшись, воскликнул он – и тут же удостоился пронизывающего взгляда отца, от которого по спине пробежали мурашки размером с грифонов.  
      – Иди погуляй, Дин, – веско припечатал отец.  
      – Пап, а почему Дину нельзя видеть письмо? – как всегда вовремя вклинился Сэмми. – Там какой-то секрет, да?  
      Отец закрыл глаза, и Дина невольно окатило стыдом. Ну в самом деле, какая ему разница? Да и все равно – друзей в Англии у него нет, значит, и писать некому.  
      Но внезапно отец сдался.  
      – Это приглашение в Хогвартс. Тебе, Дин, предлагают поучиться в «лучшей школе чародейства и волшебства». Так-то.  
      – Я не поеду, – тут же ответил Дин, даже не успев толком осмыслить услышанное.  
      – Куда не поедешь? – продолжал сыпать вопросами Сэмми, крутя головой между папой и старшим братом. – Это далеко? А почему? Это тайная школа, как в комиксах про «Людей-Х»?  
      Тем временем отец все же положил пергамент на стол и принялся его разглаживать. Дин отложил ложку – все равно кусок в горло не лез, так нечего было себя насиловать.  
      – Мэ… твоя мама очень хотела, чтобы ты там учился, – сказал отец так тихо, что Дин едва его услышал.  
      И сразу будто весь воздух выбили из легких. Тема мамы была у них запретной. Даже вечный почемучка Сэмми быстро сообразил, что про нее лучше не спрашивать – хотя иногда, когда мелкий особенно хандрил или болел, Дин, переступая через себя, рассказывал ему, как мама любила Сэмми, как любила их обоих… и какие вкусные печенья она пекла.  
      – Мама? – звонкий голосок Сэмми прорезал скопившееся на кухне напряжение.  
      Отец выпрямился и забормотал, явно говоря сам с собой:  
      – Нет, это опасно… но она так этого хотела. Так хотела… – Он посмотрел на Дина и отрывисто бросил: – Ваша мать всегда мечтала, чтобы у ее сыновей были дипломы Хогвартса.  
      – Я не поеду, – упрямо повторил Дин.  
      – Не поедешь, – неожиданно легко согласился отец. – Один – уж точно. Поедем все вместе.  
      – Ура! – воскликнул Сэмми, со стуком роняя ложку в опустевшую под шумок тарелку. – Мы поедем!.. А куда, пап?  
      Отец не ответил. Он снова сгреб пергамент, но на этот раз не стал превращать его в тугой комок, а бережно понес в кабинет. Дин знал, что это значит: отец запрется там в компании «Джека», а когда выйдет, они все начнут собираться в Англию. И плевать отцу, что у Сэмми – да и у Дина тоже, если уж на то пошло, – здесь приятели, и школа, и дом…  
      При мысли о доме память снова ударила запахом гари и тоскливым плачем. Дин сглотнул и через силу улыбнулся Сэму:  
      – Мы поедем домой, братишка. На мамину родину.


	5. Chapter 5

      Отец снял квартиру в Лондоне – и слава всем богам, потому что Дин просто не выдержал бы, если бы они вернулись в Наушвилль, где по-прежнему жили какие-то дальние родственники мамы, и им бы пришлось ходить мимо пепелища на месте собственного дома. К счастью, отец с этими родственниками не особо ладил и, кажется, даже не сообщил о своем возвращении.  
      Зато теперь к отцу часто заглядывали гости, старые друзья из аврората, в который тот успешно перевелся. Вроде Кингсли Шелбота, огромного, выше отца, чернокожего аврора, который в каждый визит непременно дарил Дину и Сэмми какие-нибудь занятные игрушки и безделушки, например, статуэтку эфиопского божка, призванную охранять сон, или лампу в виде клоуна, которая сама выключалась, если Сэмми долго засиживался за чтением.  
      В такие дни Дин, уложив брата, обычно прокрадывался к дверям гостиной и подслушивал разговоры взрослых. Было ужасно интересно – пока отец его не застукал и не устроил грандиозную взбучку. После этого на гостиную стали накладывать Заглушающие чары.  
      Но и без того жизнь у Дина стала куда насыщеннее. Нужно было помочь Сэмми устроиться в новую школу, потому что отца хватило только на то, чтобы поговорить с директрисой, а забота о покупке новых принадлежностей, как обычно, легла на плечи Дина. Впрочем, тот особо не возражал: многое в списке необходимого для учебы, выданного отцу на прощанье, оказалось чудным и старомодным, будто вышедшим из кино про средневековье. Например, перья. Дин очень рассчитывал, что поход по магазинам растормошит мелкого, впавшего в хандру еще до переезда. Когда улетучился первый энтузиазм, Сэмми вдруг осознал, что они едут в другую страну, а все его друзья останутся в Америке – вопреки всеобщему мнению, признававшему Дина компанейским парнем, по-настоящему близких приятелей он так и не завел, зато у тихого заучки Сэмми их было навалом.  
      Конечно, Дин хорошо знал своего младшего брата и изучил его повадки вдоль и поперек, но тот сумел его удивить, возведя слово «несносность» в абсолют. Так что да, Дин очень рассчитывал на поход по магазинам. Тем более что и ему было бы неплохо кое-что прикупить. И в первую очередь – палочку. Не то чтобы Дин их никогда в руках не держал – отец отдал ему одну из своих старых года через два после того, как они уехали в США: на всякий случай, – но ведь личная палочка это совсем другое дело.  
      Так что после первой же отцовской зарплаты они наведались на местную торговую улицу. И отец пошел с ними, побоявшись отпускать одних в огромном городе. Впрочем, Дин не возражал: если раньше папа уходил на работу рано утром, а возвращался ночью, то теперь он нередко пропадал на сутки и больше. А Сэмми по нему скучал, хоть и не признавался.  
      Дин тоже скучал, если честно, – но в этом он не признался бы и самому себе. Скучать – удел девчонок и маленьких, а он уже достаточно взрослый и серьезный, чтобы не только постоять за себя, но и вести себя как подобает настоящему мужчине.  
      Диковины начались уже с самой улицы, на которую они переместились. Как будто очутились посреди аттракциона в Диснейленде, передачу про который Дин как-то видел по телевизору – ничего общего с самыми что ни есть заурядными маг-улочками, на которых Дину приходилось бывать в Америке. Он знал, что англичане странные, но чтобы до такой степени… И все ходили в длиннющих неудобных мантиях, так непохожих на их с Сэмми привычные школьные, заканчивавшиеся на четыре дюйма выше колена, или на рабочую мантию отца, которую тот надевал только во время проверок из Канзасского Управления аврората. А уж чего стоили настоящие золотые и серебряные монеты наподобие тех, что выдали отцу, которыми здесь расплачивались за покупки! В Америке маги не стали заморачиваться собственной валютой и спокойно пользовались маггловскими долларами, а сам Дин смутно помнил, как ходил в магазины с мамой – в голове всплывали разве что образы прилавков с разноцветными конфетами и яркими игрушками.  
      – Ну что? – спросил отец, наскоро пробежав взглядом оба списка. – Сначала палочку, потом школьные принадлежности или наоборот? Или ты сам сходишь? – он посмотрел на Дина.  
      Во рту у того внезапно стало горько. Здравый смысл говорил, что разделиться будет разумнее и быстрее, а он, если уж такой взрослый, должен быть разумным и ответственным. Но ведь ему тоже хотелось провести время с папой… И эта, совсем детская часть, будто давившая на череп изнутри, выжимая из глаз слезы, которые Дин изо всех сил старался загнать обратно, в итоге победила.  
      – Сначала палочку, потом канцелярию и мантии, – ответил он.  
      Продавец в магазине палочек был странный. Не чудной, как все местные маги, а просто странный. Долго смотрел то на Дина, то на Сэмми, то на отца, беззвучно шевеля губами, потом как-то потусторонне улыбнулся и выложил на прилавок коробочку.  
      – Тебе подойдет, мальчик. Двенадцать дюймов, кедр и перо гиппогрифа – огромная сила и потрясающая верность. Ну и… – продавец подмигнул Дину, – некоторая самоуверенность.  
      Дин почувствовал, что краснеет.  
      Несколько минут спустя, когда они уже шли по улице, Дин то и дело украдкой поглаживал новую палочку, нашедшую пристанище в стареньких ножнах отца, переделанных под рост Дина, и замирал от восхищения, ощущая под пальцами тепло и мягкое покалывание, точно он касался не полированного дерева, а меха какого-то волшебного животного. Да, старые палочки отца ей и в подметки не годились…


	6. Chapter 6

      Всамделишный паровоз красного цвета не произвел на Дина особого впечатления. Может, виной тому была царившая на платформе суета – а может, то, что он никогда прежде так надолго не расставался со своими близкими. С Сэмми. Дин покосился на брата: тот глазел на паровоз, открыв рот, и приплясывал на месте от возбуждения, едва не вырываясь из руки отца, крепко сжимавшей его ладошку. Похоже, его предстоящая разлука не сильно огорчала… или просто померкла под напором новых впечатлений. Но так даже лучше – если бы мелкий прямо тут разрыдался, Дин бы на все плюнул и никуда не поехал.  
      Паровоз дал первый предупредительный гудок.  
      – Ну все, сынок, тебе пора. А то все места займут.  
      Отец поставил его сундук – сундук, вы подумайте! – на пол тамбура и развернулся. Дин протянул руку, ожидая солидного рукопожатия, но вместо этого отец схватил его за плечи и прижал к себе в коротком… и столь редком в последнее время объятии. Дин вдохнул знакомый запах отцовской куртки, внезапно осознавая, насколько ему будет этого не хватать, и нехотя отстранился.  
      – Не давай там никому спуску. Покажи, чего стоят Винчестеры, – напутствовал его отец.  
      – Есть, сэр! – Дин вытянулся в струнку и шутливо отдал честь. Отец нахмурился на это, как он говорил, «фиглярство», но его глаза смеялись. И смотрели так ласково-тревожно, что Дин не выдержал и поспешил склониться к Сэмми.  
      Зря он это сделал.  
      Потому что глаза младшего неотвратимо наполнялись слезами.  
      – Эй, ты чего? Я же приеду… на рождественские каникулы, и потом… И буду писать каждый день.  
      – Обещаешь? – Сэмми шмыгнул и утерся рукавом.  
      – Обещаю. – Дин обхватил его обеими руками, притиснул к себе, гладя по спине (что-то мелкий и впрямь мелкий и такой худой… и наверняка будет забывать поесть, а отец следить не будет) и слушая быстро-быстро колотящееся сердце. Он широко распахнул глаза, отчаянно надеясь, что это высушит его собственные слезы, и никто не увидит… но в конце концов сдался и уткнулся лицом в мягкие волосы брата.  
      Безумно хотелось продлить этот миг навечно, но осенний воздух разорвал второй гудок, напоминая о неумолимо приближающемся расставании. Дин послал к черту все мысли о принципах и девчачьих нежностях и неловко поцеловал Сэмми в висок.  
      – Не скучай без меня, слышишь, – прошептал он. – И не забывай есть, а то вырастешь карликом.  
      – Карлики не растут, глупый, – ответил Сэмми голосом, в котором улыбка мешалась со слезами.  
      – Дин… – позвал отец.  
      Дин выпрямился и поднялся в вагон. Не надо оборачиваться, уговаривал он себя, возьми сундук и иди. Но это было так тяжело, что почти невыносимо, и сундук весил, как слон, и больно стукал по ногам острыми углами. Чудом отыскав незанятое купе, он все же не выдержал и выглянул в окно.  
      Отец стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и толпа провожающих обтекала его, точно быстрая река – мрачный утес. Его – и Сэмми, который махал так яростно, что пару раз стукнул кого-то.  
      Дин улыбнулся и помахал в ответ.  
      Раздался третий гудок, и поезд тронулся.  
      – Эй, тут не занято?  
      Дин обернулся. В дверях стояли двое мальчишек примерно его возраста, огненно-рыжих и таких одинаковых, что он сперва решил, что это у него в глазах двоится.  
      – Свободно, – ответил он, не видя причин занимать целое купе в одиночку. Да и знакомства было бы неплохо наладить: судя по тому, что Дин прочитал об этом Хогвартсе, без помощи и советов ему не обойтись. Ну, хотя бы первое время. – Я Дин Винчестер.  
      – Фред и Джордж Уизли, – представился в ответ один из близнецов. – Ты ведь новенький, да?  
      – Мы бы запомнили такую сложную фамилию, – подхватил второй.  
      Дин пожал плечами:  
      – Не сложнее, чем Дамблдор, если посмотреть. Помочь закинуть багаж?  
      – Нет, мы сами. Но спасибо, – сказал первый и протиснулся в купе, волоча за собой сундук по полу. – Ты не спросишь, кто из нас кто?  
      Дин снова пожал плечами:  
      – Зачем? Вы сейчас все равно вдвоем, и разговариваю я с обоими.  
      Фред и Джордж переглянулись – и расхохотались.  
      – А ты свой парень, Дин.  
      В следующий час Дин узнал о школе, где ему предстояло провести ближайший год – а, возможно, и все семь, – гораздо больше, чем почерпнул из книг. Близнецы учились на втором курсе и, кажется, изучили Хогвартс вдоль и поперек. Дин внимательно слушал, запоминая имена и фамилии учителей и прикидывая, от кого лучше держаться подальше, с кем поддерживать хорошие отношения, а на кого попросту забить. В его голове утрамбовывались, мелькая цветным калейдоскопом, сведения о факультетах, кабинетах, двигающих лестницах – мелкому бы понравилось, – башнях и подземельях. Об учениках и старостах («Наш брат Перси сейчас на четвертом курсе, и будь уверен, в следующем году он станет старостой, так что не стоит доводить его… хотя бы поначалу, – и не строй из себя оскорбленную невинность, мы сразу тебя раскусили»), а главное – о шалостях самих близнецов. Услышав о проклятии на должности учителя Защиты, Дин не особо расстроился. Все равно никакой учитель не смог бы сравниться с папой.  
      Чуть позже к ним присоединился приятель близнецов Ли Джордан, и рассказы о «великих деяниях» вышли на новый виток.  
      Когда же все трое иссякли, Дин в свою очередь поделился с ними историями из своей богатой школьной биографии, отчего те пришли в полный восторг и буквально забросали его вопросами о магической Америке. Дин припомнил еще несколько красочных баек, щедро приправив их подслушанными в разговорах авроров случаями – подстроив их под американский колорит, само собой.  
      И, само собой, он ни словом не обмолвился ни про маму, ни про то, что они с братом родились здесь, в Англии. Отец всегда учил его, что любая информация может стать оружием, если применить ее в правильном месте в правильное время. А Дин не собирался никому давать в руки такое страшное оружие против себя.  
      На перроне Уизли и Джордан с Дином распрощались: их ждали кареты, запряженные фестралами (когда Дин в свое время узнал, что далеко не все могут их видеть, то не был уверен, что подобным преимуществом стоит гордиться; ну хотя бы Сэмми их не видел, а значит, не помнил, что случилось в ту ночь, когда погибла мама), а его вместе с другими первокурсниками повели на причал. И как бы Дин не был скептично настроен по поводу всех этих бесчисленных традиций, путешествие по темным водам озера под темным небом, лодки и факелы, а главное – величественный замок с яркими пятнами окон, все четче и выше проступающий сквозь вечерние сумерки – было необыкновенным, потрясающим впечатлением.  
      Дин уже предвкушал, как в красках распишет все мелкому, когда их привели в главный зал и начали по очереди приглашать к Распределительной Шляпе. Ритуал выглядел глуповато, и в обычной ситуации Дин бы ни за какие коврижки не согласился напялить эту штуку на глазах у целой толпы, но раз он был не единственным, кого подвергли этой унизительной процедуре, то и ладно.  
      – Хмм… – пробормотал голос у него в голове, когда Шляпа очутилась у него на голове. – Может, Слизерин, молодой человек? У тебя богатый потенциал…  
      Дин посмотрел на стол под серебристо-зелеными знаменами и решил, что его физиономия не будет смотреться среди этих постных и высокомерных рож. И наверняка придется подраться с половиной факультета, потому что, можно поспорить, каждый сочтет своим долгом пройтись по американской части его родословной.  
      – Ну и ладно, – не стала настаивать Шляпа. – Тогда ступай в Гриффиндор.


	7. Chapter 7

      Глупо, но в первую неделю Дин мучился бессонницей. Хотя, казалось бы, делить спальню с кем-то еще должно было, наоборот, помочь привыкнуть. Но увы. Пока остальные сопели в две дырки, он лежал и пялился в потолок, потому что среди общего хора не слышал знакомого тихого дыхания. Правда, потом это быстро прошло: устав от учебы и убегавшись за день по многочисленным коридорам, Дин стал отрубаться, едва коснувшись головой подушки, и дрых, как сурок, едва успевая на завтрак.  
      Близнецы про него не забыли: раза три попытались подшутить, причем один раз у них почти получилось; Дин ответил им тем же, и Фред с Джорджем окончательно признали его «своим парнем», как метко заметил один из них.  
      И Хогвартс содрогнулся. Двое Уизли и без того наводили шороху, а когда приколистов стало трое… Только опасение, что Макгонагалл не выдержит и напишет его отцу, удерживало Дина от особо опасных авантюр, которые предлагали близнецы.  
      Лишь две вещи омрачали существование Дина в этой школе (ладно, таких вещей было чуть больше, но эти были самые поганые): отсутствие Сэмми и полеты. И если первое хоть как-то скрадывалось письмами, которые Дин строчил ежедневно – и ежедневно же получал ответы, то второе было полным отстоем. Дин никогда не показывал, но каждый раз, когда его ноги отрывались от твердой поверхности, а земля стремительно улетала вниз, у него внутри что-то обрывалось. Попросить у медсестры отвод от занятий было слишком позорно, и единственное, что мог придумать Дин – это побыстрее сдать все нормативы и освободиться, чтобы если и не свалить совсем с урока, то хотя бы оставаться внизу, пока остальные разучивали весь этот «пилотаж». Даже со стороны смотреть на это было… неприятно. Поэтому когда мадам Хуч заикнулась о том, что неплохо бы ему в следующем году попробовать себя в квиддиче, Дин отказался с такой горячностью, что оставил бедную женщину в полном шоке: та всерьез думала, что ему нравится летать на метле.  
      Все было неплохо вплоть до конца ноября, когда в письмах Сэмми стало проскальзывать нечто тревожное. Нет, на первый взгляд они ничем не отличались от предыдущих, но Дин печенкой чуял – что-то здесь не так. И потому, когда в очередном письме Сэмми как бы невзначай поинтересовался заклинанием, позволяющим незаметно подставить кому-нибудь подножку – типа он собрался подшутить над одноклассником, – Дин сразу понял: его брата обижают в школе. А его нет рядом, чтобы вмешаться и надрать этим уродам задницы.  
      Решение созрело мгновенно.  
      – Что ты собрался сделать?! – возопил Фред, когда Дин, предусмотрительно затащив близнецов в обыкновенно пустующий коридор на втором этаже, изложил им свой план.  
      – Сбежать из Хогвартса. Мой младший брат в беде, так что… – Дин пожал плечами.  
      – Ты чокнутый, – с восхищением сказал Джордж – ну, во всяком случае Дин так думал. Обычно первым всегда говорил Фред, а Джордж подхватывал, и вряд ли нынешний случай был исключением.  
      – Так вы поможете или нет? – Дин вопросительно посмотрел на близнецов.  
      Те переглянулись.  
      – Спрашиваешь! Конечно! – Фред хлопнул его по плечу, вытащил из кармана своей мантии потрепанный пергамент, коснулся его палочкой и пробормотал: – Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость, и только шалость!  
      На пергаменте проступила… карта. Троица склонилась над ней, едва не стукнувшись головами.  
      – Вот, смотри, что у нас есть. – Джордж провел пальцем по нескольким линиям. – Тут обозначены все выходы из Хогвартса. Этот, за статуей горбатой ведьмы, тебе вполне подойдет. Когда думаешь удрать? После отбоя?  
      – После отбоя глупо, – возразил Дин, – есть риск нарваться на дежурного преподавателя. Пойду сразу после уроков. Заодно будет больше шансов добраться до Лондона засветло.  
      – Мы тебя прикроем, – пообещал Фред. – Шалость удалась! – и он поспешно спрятал пергамент обратно в карман.  
      И шалость, определенно, удалась.  
      Правда, до Лондона Дин добрался только к утру, но это было и на руку – так он мог попасть в школу Сэмми прямо к началу занятий.  
      Достаточно было одного взгляда на школьный двор, чтобы понять, кто тут заправилы. Двое парней – на вид лет девяти-десяти и довольно внушительной комплекции – лениво перекидывали друг дружке школьную сумку, а между ними, как собачонка, метался мальчик – ровесник Сэмми. Дин мысленно поблагодарил небеса, что это был не сам Сэмми, иначе бы он кого-нибудь покалечил. Выждав подходящий момент, Дин прицельно метнул два подряд Ступерфая и вразвалочку подошел к растерянному мальчику, стоявшему между двумя придурками, свалившимися кулями на землю. Один из них упал ничком и, кажется, разбил себе нос. Дин позволил себе пару секунд мстительно порадоваться, а потом носком ботинка перевернул того набок, чтобы не задохнулся.  
      – Ого! Это ты сделал? – мальчик смотрел на Дина широко распахнутыми глазами.  
      Дин приосанился.  
      – Я. – Он наклонился и поднял сумку. – Твоя?  
      Мальчик неуверенно протянул руку, словно боялся, что Дин тоже начнет издеваться.  
      – Слушай, ты случайно не знаешь, где может быть Сэм Винчестер? – спросил Дин, отдавая сумку.  
      Мальчик пожал плечами:  
      – В библиотеке вроде бы. Он хотел что-то проверить для Зельеварения.  
      – Узнаю своего братца, – рассмеялся Дин. – Ну спасибо, парень. Беги, а то на уроки опоздаешь.  
      Он хотел было разукрасить физиономии придурков чернилами или написать что-нибудь обидное, но решил не тратить зря время, поэтому просто наклонился к ним и, выразительно покачивая палочкой, предупредил:  
      – Услышу еще раз, что обижаете маленьких – побрею налысо. Да так, что на всю жизнь останетесь похожими на шары для гадания.  
      Затеряться в толпе школьников оказалось несложно – Дин не настолько вырос за последний год, чтобы выделяться. Да и библиотека оказалась именно там, где он предполагал.  
      Сэмми обнаружился в дальнем углу: покусывая кончик пера, он быстро-быстро листал какую-то книгу, время от времени останавливаясь и делая пометки в тетради.  
      – Эй, мелкий, – позвал Дин, немного полюбовавшись этой картиной.  
      Сэмми вскинул голову, и его лицо озарилось радостью пополам с удивлением.  
      – Дин!  
      – Чшш, мы же в библиотеке, забыл? – Дин подошел к брату и крепко обнял.  
      – Ты откуда… ты почему здесь? Тебя выгнали? – с тревогой спросил Сэмми, отстраняясь.  
      Дин покачал головой:  
      – Сам ушел. Решил вот тебя проведать. Заодно поговорил кое с кем, – добавил он, прислушиваясь к доносящимся снаружи крикам – очевидно, кто-то из учителей нашел окаменевших хулиганов.  
      Видимо, Сэмми тоже это услышал.  
      – Ты побил Дирка и Зака?  
      – Не побил, а немного поучил уму-разуму, – поправил его Дин, с шутливой наставительностью подняв палец.  
      Прозвенел звонок.  
      – Ой! – Сэмми спохватился и принялся запихивать в сумку тетради и учебники. Затем вдруг остановился. – А теперь ты вернешься обратно, да?  
      – Это вряд ли. – Дин не сумел сдержать вздох. – Там наверняка уже обнаружили пропажу. Перед тем как прийти сюда, я отправил отцу сову, что буду дома. Пусть думает, что я просто решил поразвлечься.  
      – Дин… – Сэмми в испуге округлил глаза. – Да он… он же тебя убьет.  
      – Не убьет, – отмахнулся Дин с притворной беспечностью. – Взбучку устроит, это да, ну так не впервой. Подумаешь!  
      Сэмми не то шмыгнул, не то всхлипнул – да что ж такое, вечно у мелкого чуть что – глаза на мокром месте! – и снова прижался к Дину.  
      – И ты это… из-за меня… ради меня?..  
      – Ну ты чего, чего ты, – Дин неловко погладил его по голове. – Это же моя работа – присматривать за противным младшим братишкой. Все будет нормально, я все улажу.  
      – Нет! – Сэмми решительно подхватил сумку. – Я пойду с тобой и все объясню папе. Пусть наказывает обоих.  
      – И пропустишь уроки? – наигранно поразился Дин. – Кто ты и что сделал с моим братом? Нет, Сэмми, иди-ка ты на занятия.  
      – Ни за что!  
      Во взгляде Сэмми читалось так хорошо знакомое Дину упрямство, и становилось ясно, что ни переубедить, ни заставить его не удастся.  
      – Ладно, – вздохнул Дин, сдаваясь. – Идем вместе.  
  
      И Сэмми оказался прав. Конечно, отец ругался и закатил им обоим знатную головомойку – но совсем не такую грандиозную, как мог бы. Сэмми с такой горячностью защищал брата, что Дин и сам почти уверился, что он – супергерой. Все кончилось тем, что Дин вернулся в Хогвартс через камин, прямиком под суровые очи профессора Макгонагалл, которая сняла с него – и собственного факультета – немыслимую сотню баллов, отправив Гриффиндор в глубокий минус.  
      Но Дину было глубоко начхать и на баллы, и на честь факультета, и даже на то, что на него стали недобро поглядывать другие ученики… хотя близнецы были с ним солидарны и вообще – ведь он провернул такую шалость, будучи всего лишь первокурсником! Потому что вскоре после Рождества Сэмми написал ему, что они переезжают в Хогсмид – отец перевелся в местное отделение аврората.  
      Видимо, на случай, если Дину снова придет в голову сбежать: пусть, мол, хоть не до Лондона мотается, а поближе.  
      Само собой, Дин не рискнул больше повторять фокус с побегом. Но пусть ему по-прежнему приходилось довольствоваться ежедневными письмами, отчего-то осознание того, что Сэмми совсем рядом, буквально под боком, сделало ожидание пасхальных, а потом и летних каникул гораздо легче.  
      Ну а баллы – дело наживное.


	8. Chapter 8

      Второй год ознаменовался эпохальным событием: в Хогвартс должен был поступить Гарри Поттер. Ну, это кому как оно было эпохальным – лично Дин сильно сомневался, что маленький ребенок мог убить Волдеморта, – скорее всего, тот сам себя погубил. С другой стороны, Дин и сам был немногим старше, когда… Стихийная магия, она такая штука, которую нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Так что всеобщего надрывного восторга Дин не разделял, но и совсем уж пройти мимо не мог. И честно признавал, что ему интересно.  
      Правда, позже, когда Гарри попал в Гиффиндор и выяснилось, что он успел подружиться с Роном, младшим братом близнецов (и Перси, но это, скорее, можно было отнести в минус, особенно, учитывая, что тот действительно получил значок старосты), Дин все же познакомился с ним поближе. И чем-то этот мальчишка напомнил его самого: то ли тем, что так же не жаловал всеобщее внимание, то ли тем, что Хогвартс оказался ему в новинку – и куда большую, нежели для Дина, выросшего в магической среде, пусть и заметно отличавшейся от местной. А может, пережитой в глубоком детстве трагедией. И потому, в отсутствие Сэмми, Дин присоединился к близнецам, взявшим над Гарри незаметное, но постоянное шефство.  
      А уж когда в школе начали происходить странные события, Дин и вовсе начал повторять вдолбленные отцом основы боевой магии. И, как оказалось, не зря. Разгуливавшего по Хогвартсу тролля никак нельзя было отнести к нелепой случайности, и Дин подозревал, что собака зарыта именно в том, что теперь среди них учится Мальчик-Который-Выжил.  
      К сожалению, сила, вложенная в заклинание, никак не зависит от того, насколько ты подкован в пресловутой боевой магии. Особенно если у противника каменная шкура. Так что Дин искренне аплодировал и безумному броску Гарри, и ловкому трюку Рона с дубинкой. Но, как и любое доброе дело, его участие в поимке тролля не осталось безнаказанным. И нет, дело было отнюдь не в Макгонагалл (которая, к слову, даже не сняла с него баллы). Когда они вчетвером сидели перед камином, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока просохнет одежда, на Дина насела Гермиона.  
      – Ты применил заклинание, которое мы будем проходить только на седьмом курсе, – заявила она, вперив в него поистине инквизиторский взгляд.  
      Дин пожал плечами:  
      – У меня папа аврор.  
      Но Гермиона лишь недоверчиво сощурилась.  
      – У многих отцы авроры, но никто из них не учит детей такому.  
      Дин развел было руками, но остановил жест на полпути, подхватывая сползший плед.  
      – В нашей семье так принято. Это еще с дедушки Кэмпбелла повелось, – попытался он отбрехаться. Не станешь же рассказывать всем, как отец, несмотря на переезд, каждую минуту ожидал нападения и трясся над младшим сыном, боясь, как бы Пожиратели не достали его и в Америке, чтобы закончить ритуал.  
      – Твой дедушка – Сэмюэль Кэмпбелл? Легендарный аврор? – поразился Рон.  
      – Угу.  
      Разговор незаметно перешел на авроров, и Дин, счастливый, что удалось свернуть со скользкой темы, принялся на бис повторять байки, которые травил близнецам. Однако до конца вечера ловил на себе пристальные взгляды Гермионы. Та явно порывалась продолжить «допрос», но молчала.  
      И Дину отчего-то казалось, что теперь она от него не отстанет, пока не выяснит всю правду.  
  
      В третий и четвертый год странности продолжились – и все они так или иначе были связаны с Гарри Поттером. Но если загадочное чудовище, на поверку оказавшееся василиском, было просто опасно, то беглец из Азкабана заставил Дина вспомнить и прочих узников этой тюрьмы. И он почти мечтал о том, чтобы вместо Сириуса Блэка сбежала Беллатрикс Лейстрендж. О нет, сам Дин не собирался за ней охотиться, он прекрасно понимал, что не школьнику тягаться с могущественной и опасной волшебницей. Зато в таком случае у авроров были бы развязаны руки, и отец вполне мог бы прикончить ее при задержании. Не то чтобы Дин всерьез хотел, чтобы тому в самом деле пришлось столкнуться в бою с этой тварью, но…  
      Самое главное, что после всех этих событий отец начал сомневаться в том, что Сэмми стоит отправлять учиться в Хогвартс. Дин заподозрил неладное, когда увидел на его столе буклеты из Салемской школы. Потом наступил август, и Сэмми пришло письмо со списком – а отец даже не подумал сводить их за покупками к новому учебному году.  
      – Пап, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – прямо спросил он, улучив момент, когда отец сидел в кабинете, а Сэмми играл в их комнате.  
      Отец одарил его тяжелым взглядом:  
      – Ничего такого, что тебе следовало бы знать.  
      – А как насчет этого? – Дин положил на стол буклет с таким чувством, будто они сейчас играют в покер, а он только что выложил туза.  
      – Это… – отец задумчиво постучал пальцем по губе. – Это не твое дело.  
      Дин задохнулся:  
      – Ты хочешь, чтобы Сэмми учился в Америке, и это не мое дело?  
      – Поскольку это касается только Сэма – не твое! – отрезал отец. – Я говорил со своей троюродной сестрой Эллен, она как раз живет в Салеме, и она согласна присмотреть за Сэмом. Ты, раз уж осталось всего три года, доучишься здесь. Точка.  
      – Папочка, не отправляй меня в Америку! – все-таки подслушивавший под дверью Сэмми с ревом ворвался в кабинет и уткнулся отцу в живот. – Я не хочу оди-ин, без Ди-ина! – заныл он, как какой-нибудь шестилетка.  
      Отец невнятно выругался. Дин знал: если тот чего и не выносил – так это слез мелкого.  
      И точно.  
      – Я еще ничего не решил, – тут же пошел на попятный отец. – Но, Сэмми, сам подумай: в Хогвартсе может быть опасно.  
      – А меня Дин защитит, – уверенно заявил Сэмми. – Правда ведь, Дин?  
      Дважды Дина просить было не нужно, и он закивал, как китайский болванчик.  
      – Ну что ж… – Отец пристально на него посмотрел, – я могу, пожалуй, отпустить Сэма в Хогвартс. Но с условиями. Во-первых, никаких жалоб от преподавателей – на вас обоих, учтите. Во-вторых, ты, Дин, не спускаешь с него глаз. Никогда. Нарушите хоть одно из условий – и Сэм уезжает в Салем. Ясно?  
      У Дина от облегчения едва ноги не подкосились. Он закивал еще яростнее.  
      Да, избежать жалоб будет непросто, но он постарается изо всех сил. Жаль, конечно, что придется обойтись без обычных проказ с близнецами, но… а, подумаешь! Ну а второе условие отец мог бы и не озвучивать – Дин попросту не мог себе представить ситуацию, в которой он не стал бы приглядывать за Сэмми.  
      – Да! – слезы у мелкого высохли с такой скоростью, что впору было подумать на стихийную магию, которую тот демонстрировал с завидным постоянством – особенно когда находился в эмоциональном раздрае. – Так мы пойдем в Косой переулок?  
      Отец потер лоб, словно пытался скрыть смущение от того, что так легко сдался.  
      – Пойдем.  
      Дин только усмехнулся про себя: похоже, его братец растет настоящим манипулятором.  
      И потом, шагая бок о бок с абсолютно счастливым Сэмми, который с гордостью рассматривал свою палочку (одиннадцать дюймов, кипарис и сердечная жила дракона – самоотверженность, терпимость и благородство… и немного властолюбия), Дин не сомневался, что ради брата из кожи вон вылезет, но будет паинькой.


	9. Chapter 9

      – Точно не хочешь присоединиться? У нас и на твою долю хватит, – спросил Фред, придирчиво рассматривая на свет зелье старения.  
      – Неа. – Дин отвлекся от завязывания мешочков с травами – он помогал Джорджу и Ли убирать остатки ингредиентов. – Дурацкая затея с этим Тремудрым Турниром. К тому же я обещал отцу, что не буду ввязываться в неприятности.  
      Джордж покосился на него с недоверием.  
      – И с каких пор ты стал послушным мальчиком?  
      – С этого года, – отрезал Дин, не вдаваясь в подробности.  
      – То-то я гляжу, ты почти перестал с нами общаться… – в голосе Фреда звучала настолько явная обида, что Дин не выдержал:  
      – Да я бы с радостью! Но если меня на чем-нибудь заметут – вот хоть поймают после отбоя, – то секунды не пройдет, как мой брат будет на полпути в Салем!  
      Вот зараза! И нет, Дин не стеснялся столь открыто проявлять привязанность к Сэмми. Хотят насмехаться – и пусть. Не его дело, что у других так не принято, и те же близнецы могли очень зло подшучивать над своими братьями. Дину, конечно, тоже случалось подколоть Сэмми, но в меру. Наверное, очередная национальная черта.  
      Но, вопреки его ожиданиям, ни Фред, ни Джордж смеяться не стали. Наоборот: теперь они смотрели чуть ли не с сочувствием. Еще бы – добровольно отказаться от развлечений, лишь бы не разлучаться с братом! Дин подумал, что по их меркам это сродни подвигу.  
      – Фигня, – махнул рукой Дин. – Годик потерплю, а потом отец поймет, что ничего опасного для Сэма тут нет, и расслабится.  
      Наконец все компоненты были собраны, и они вышли из потайного коридора. Здесь они разделились: близнецы с Джорданом направились в башню Гриффиндора, чтобы убрать вещи, а Дин пошел к Кубку, где он оставил Сэмми и где, должно быть, уже собралась куча народу – поглазеть, как смельчаки будут бросать в Кубок свои имена.  
      Сэмми обнаружился возле Гермионы. Сидел, как и она, по уши в какой-то книге – наверняка заумной, – и выглядел так, словно был ее родным братом, а вовсе не Дина. Дин невольно улыбнулся. К Гермионе он не ревновал, понимая, что интерес к учебе – далеко не все, и то, что Сэмми с первого дня в Хогвартсе буквально прилип к «Гриффиндорской заучке», скорее, играет им обоим на руку. Братишка получил возможность вести научные споры с той, кто понимает, о чем он, а Дин избавился от попыток Гермионы вызнать прошлое их семьи.  
      – Ни минуты без строчки? – хмыкнул он, усаживаясь рядом с братом на широкий подоконник. – А если перестать моргать, то можно выкроить еще лишних два часа.  
      – Не два, а четыре целых и четыре в периоде, – педантично поправила Гермиона. – А где ты потерял Фреда и Джорджа?  
      – Скоро явятся, – туманно пообещал Дин. – Гермиона, почему ты с такими мозгами не попала в Рейвенкло?  
      Гермиона слегка покраснела:  
      – Шляпа мне предлагала, но я отказалась.  
      – Ух ты! – Сэмми аж подпрыгнул. – Мне тоже!  
      Дин испытующе поглядел на брата.  
      – Дай-ка угадаю, – протянул он. – Ты ее переубедил.  
      Теперь настал Сэму черед заливаться краской.  
      – Я пригрозил оборвать ей поля, если она не отправит меня к тебе.  
      Гермиона, прикрывшись книжкой, затряслась от беззвучного смеха, да и у самого Дина губы помимо воли раздвинулись в улыбке.  
      – Вот это мой парень, – сказал он, шутливо взъерошивая Сэмми волосы.  
      Тот пригнулся и вывернулся из-под руки.  
      – Отстань!  
      – Говорят, дурмстрангцы уже все побросали пергаменты с именем, – сообщил возникший как из-под земли Рон. – А наших пока никого не было.  
      – Уверен, что ночью кто-то наверняка бросил, – предположил подошедший следом Гарри. – Я бы так и сделал. Неприятно, когда в такую минуту на тебя смотрят. Вдруг Кубок тут же плюнет тебе в лицо твое имя.  
      Дин в который уже раз подивился несоответствию популярности Поттера и его нелюбви к любому проявлению публичности, но тут, прервав его мысли, позади кто-то хохотнул.  
      Близнецы и Ли Джордан бежали по лестнице вниз, и вид у всех троих был вдохновенный.  
      Дин приготовился наблюдать: неважно, получится у них или нет – в любом случае зрелище обещало быть незабываемым. И он не ошибся – таких густых бород, какие выросли у братьев Уизли, он ни у кого еще не видел. Пожалуй, даже у Дамблдора была поменьше.  
  
      После первого испытания Дин окончательно убедился, что Тремудрый Турнир – состязание чертовски сомнительное. Тысяча галлеонов не стоит того, чтобы так рисковать. Тем более что у него были дела поважнее – к примеру, наконец-то набраться храбрости и пригласить на Святочный Бал Лизу Брейден из Хаффлпаффа, пока этого не сделал кто-нибудь другой.  
      Вообще-то Дина неприятно поражала эта несвойственная ему робость: обычно девчонки сами на него вешались, и, начиная с четвертого курса, он успел закрутить по короткому роману с половиной женской части своего потока – и с несколькими старшекурсницами. Все они с легкостью велись на красивые глаза и густые ресницы, иногда даже называя их девчоночьими (на что Дин втайне обижался и давал зарок вести себя еще брутальнее). И потому теряться или испытывать страх перед девушкой было для него в новинку.  
      Возможно, причина была в том, что Лиза ему по-настоящему нравилась. Не за внешность – хотя она была хорошенькой – а вот… потому что.  
      За две недели до Рождества Дин понял, что дальше тянуть нельзя, и подстерег Лизу возле совятни.  
      – Привет, – начал он как можно непринужденнее и улыбнулся – ему не раз говорили, что перед его улыбкой просто невозможно устоять.  
      – Привет, – уголки губ Лизы слегка дрогнули… и все.  
      Дин растерялся. Не такой реакции он ждал.  
      – Я… – он умолк, подбирая слова, и в конце концов решился: – Лиза, я хотел бы пригласить тебя на Святочный Бал… – и, сбившись, тихо добавил: – Пойдешь со мной?  
      Лиза удивленно распахнула глаза:  
      – Я?  
      – Ага, – ответил Дин, осмелев.  
      – Это шутка?  
      – Нет! Как ты могла подумать!  
      – Ну, не знаю… у тебя определенная… репутация.  
      Дин чертыхнулся про себя: прав был Ли, когда заявил, что свистопляски с девушками не доведут его до добра. И вот, пожалуйста, – репутация.  
      – Я серьезно. – Он протянул руку и коснулся кончиков пальцев Лизы, которыми та зажимала воротник мантии: здесь, наверху, ужасно дуло.  
      Лиза как будто задумалась. Она не смотрела Дину в лицо, бесцельно шаря глазами где-то на уровне его груди. Вдруг ее взгляд остановился, и она, в свою очередь потянулась рукой к Дину.  
      – Красивый, – сказала она, подцепляя амулет в виде головы божка. – И очень могущественный. – Внезапно Лиза опустила руку и хитро улыбнулась. – Подаришь – тогда пойду.  
      Дин отшатнулся, невольно нашаривая амулет и стискивая его в ладони. Ну все, теперь совсем все. И пойдет он на Бал в гордом одиночестве.  
      – Не могу, – прошептал он. – Это подарок.  
      Дин не стал добавлять, что этого божка Сэмми хотел подарить папе и долго наседал на Шеклбота, когда тот в очередной раз сумел выбраться к ним из Лондона, чтобы тот нашел самый лучший оберег. Тогда Дин учился на втором курсе и, как всегда, отчаянно соскучившись, мечтал, чтобы они отпраздновали Рождество все вместе, как полагается настоящей семье. Но отец, как назло, набрал смен вместо женатых коллег, отчего-то решив, что их семьи больше заслуживают праздника в полном составе, и Дину с Сэмом пришлось куковать вдвоем. Сэмми страшно обиделся и подарил амулет Дину, а с отцом не разговаривал до конца каникул. Но как объяснить постороннему человеку – пусть даже это девочка, в которую ты… ну да, влюбился, – все сложности их семейных отношений?  
      Никак.  
      Но, должно быть, Лиза что-то такое углядела в его лице, потому что вдруг стыдливо опустила глаза.  
      – Извини, я не хотела… Я согласна.  
      – Правда?  
      Дин не мог сдержаться и, подхватив пронзительно завизжавшую Лизу, закружил ее прямо на узкой и крутой лестнице, каким-то чудом умудрившись не уронить ее в пролет и не свалиться самому.  
      И был Святочный Бал, и был их первый поцелуй в волшебном гроте на лужайке перед замком (увы, Дину пришлось уйти раньше, чем закончилось празднество, потому что в Гриффиндорской гостиной, не ложась спать, его ждал Сэм), и потом Лиза согласилась пойти с Дином в Хогсмид…  
      Эйфория закружила его и понесла – и не кончалась до самого мая, когда, сидя на трибуне, Дин с ужасом смотрел на два тела, лежащих перед лабиринтом.  
      – Не смотри, Сэмми. Не смотри. – Он закрывал брату глаза, будто сквозь вату ощущая, как в другую его руку вонзились ногти Лизы.  
      Дамблдор уже был на поле, и, кажется, Гарри зашевелился, попытался встать…  
      А Седрик Диггори так и остался лежать навзничь.  
      Неподъемной плитой обрушилось понимание: случилось нечто непоправимое.  
      И отныне нигде не найти безопасного места.


	10. Chapter 10

      Отец забрал их с Сэмом прямо с трибуны – все местное отделение аврората подняли по тревоге: Пожиратель в Хогвартсе!  
      Однако на этот раз и речи не шло о том, чтобы уехать: отец как никто другой понимал, что лучшего убежища, чем мощные стены древнего замка, насквозь пропитанного магией, им не сыскать. Пусть даже иногда случаются проколы.  
      К счастью, Сэмми смерть Седрика расстраивала недолго. Вскоре он вновь стал весел и беззаботен и с энтузиазмом принялся за летнее домашнее задание.  
      А вот Дин бесцельно слонялся по дому – отец строго-настрого запретил выходить – и не знал, куда себя деть. Из-за их поспешного ухода он так и не смог толком попрощаться с Лизой, успел только пообещать писать, а теперь они не увидятся до самого сентября – Лиза была магглорожденной и жила в маленьком городке в Глостершире. С горя Дин даже занялся мелким ремонтом и опомнился, только когда обнаружил себя на крыше за покраской каминной трубы.  
      Как ни удивительно, но отец заметил его состояние. Мимоходом похвалив за помощь, он… нагрузил Дина тренировками по самые уши, да еще и Сэма то и дело припахивал, гоняя мальчишек до седьмого пота. Но в итоге Дин даже был благодарен отцу: усталость, ноющие мышцы и медленно распухающая от новых знаний голова не оставляли места хандре.  
      Но когда с таким нетерпением ожидаемый сентябрь все-таки настал, оказалось, что радоваться было рано: Министерство Магии прислало невероятно мерзкую тетку, которая, видимо, считала всех счастливых людей своими личными врагами. Во всяком случае, теперь, чтобы встретиться с Лизой, Дину приходилось идти на такие ухищрения, которых, наверное, и за сто лет не требовалось, чтобы управлять Соединенным Королевством.  
      – Эта жаба меня достала! – патетически восклицал Фред, баюкая правую руку в миске с целебной настойкой. – Вот помяните мое слово: она дождется навозной бомбы в постель!  
      Джордж согласно кивал, время от времени вынимая свою руку из точно такой же миски и поднося ее к лицу, чтобы проверить, как идет заживление.  
      Пользуясь тем, что всеобщее внимание было приковано к близнецам, Гермиона подозвала Дина к себе.  
      – Слушай, – быстро заговорила она, – я насчет боевой магии…  
      – Гермиона, только не начинай, – простонал Дин. Он-то думал, что с этим давно покончено.  
      – Да погоди ты! – прикрикнула та шепотом. – Я хочу, чтобы ты помог Гарри учить ребят.  
      – Что-о?! – вытаращился Дин. – Ты рехнулась?  
      Но Гермиону Грейнджер не так-то легко было сбить с толку.  
      – Ты многое знаешь, я уверена. Возможно, в теории я подкованнее тебя, но отец наверняка проводил с тобой… практические занятия. Ты нас очень выручишь, поверь. Особенно сейчас, когда возродился Волдеморт. Ребятам нужно быть готовыми, а ты сам видишь, чему их учит Амбридж.  
      Дин пораскинул мозгами. Как ни крути, а Гермиона была права: нельзя было оставаться в стороне, нельзя было давать врагу преимущество. И пусть он привык к тому, что, случись что с отцом – и они с Сэмми останутся вдвоем против всего мира, но, может, натренировав других учеников, он не только внесет свою лепту в борьбу с Волдемортом, но и сможет наконец-то положиться на кого-то, кроме себя самого.  
      – Кстати, Лиза Брейден тоже к нам записалась, – как бы между прочим добавила Гермиона.  
      И это окончательно решило дело.  
      – Ладно. Я участвую, – сказал Дин и развернулся, чтобы уйти. – Кстати, – он глянул на Гермиону через плечо, стараясь не думать, на что подписывает брата, – Сэмми тоже подкован в боевой магии.  
      Ну, так мелкий хотя бы будет под постоянным присмотром, разве нет?  
      И так получилось, что весь год Дин разрывался между Сэмми, Лизой, Отрядом Дамблдора, как назвали себя желающие заниматься с Гарри Поттером, и учебой. Он до того вымотался, что когда Фред и Джордж со свойственной им помпой покинули школу, начал всерьез прикидывать, не последовать ли их примеру. В крайнем случае, следуя их заветам, подкинуть Амбридж навозную бомбу.  
      Поэтому, когда та позорно завершила свою карьеру директора Хогвартса «в гостях» у кентавров, Дин практически откровенно злорадствовал.  
      Мешало ему лишь известие о случившемся в Министерстве. О гибели Сириуса – к этому времени Дин уже был в курсе реального положения дел. Он не знал, что сказать Гарри, как выразить сочувствие… никогда не умел этого делать.  
      И в глубине души ничего не хотел так сильно, как умолять Лизу вместе со всем семейством уехать из Англии – пусть даже они расстанутся навсегда.  
  
      Последний свой год в Хогвартсе Дин предпочел бы никогда не вспоминать.  
      Последнее затишье перед бурей.  
      Последние частицы беззаботности.  
      Смерть Дамблдора.  
  
      Сразу после того, как они с Сэмом вернулись домой, отец услал их на побережье Франции, а сам занялся поиском нового убежища – с максимальной защитой, – которое никто не найдет. Дин знал: это все для Сэмми. Он будет в относительной безопасности, пока Дин и отец присоединятся к подпольной борьбе.  
      Сюда, в Сен-Мало, перебралась семья Лизы – та поддалась уговорам и как-то сумела убедить своих, что в Англии им будет небезопасно, и, возможно, долгое время.  
      И, невзирая на отравлявшее каждую минуту беспокойство за отца, в эти жаркие и тихие летние дни Дин был счастлив.  
      Они с Лизой гуляли по пляжу, ели в кафе, и Дин впервые в жизни не волновался за Сэмми (да-да, «Я – Сэм», как же): тот умудрился втюриться в кузину Лизы и проводил с ней едва ли не круглые сутки – под бдительной опекой Лизиной тетки. А Дин, радуясь успехам брата на любовном поприще, образно выражаясь, отпустил того на вольные хлеба.  
      И отпустил себя.  
      – Я вернусь с вами, с тобой и Сэмом, – сказала как-то вечером Лиза, когда они шли по тропинке через акациевую рощу к своему излюбленному местечку – песчаному гроту в стороне от туристических маршрутов. – Не могу оставаться в стороне.  
      Дин остановился, будто наткнулся на стену. Развернувшись, он ухватил Лизу за плечи.  
      – Ни за что! Даже не думай выкинуть подобную глупость!  
      – Да почему же? Я хочу помочь! Ты сам учил меня заклинаниям! – Лиза извивалась в его руках, силясь освободиться.  
      – Потому что я боюсь за тебя! Лиза, пожалуйста, не делай этого, – тихо попросил он, внезапно растеряв весь запал.  
      – Нет, Дин, я не могу.  
      Последнюю ночь перед тем, как уехать, Дин провел с Лизой. Та собиралась вернуться попозже, сперва уладив все дела с родственниками, и это было прощание. Они устроились на крыше, намереваясь вместе встретить рассвет, и Дин всю ночь не спал, глядя, как Лиза, доверчиво прижавшись к нему, дышит размеренно и ровно.  
      Когда первые лучи солнца окрасили небо в розовый, Дин осторожно достал из-под пледа палочку, прижал ее ко лбу любимой и прошептал:  
      – Обливиэйт.


	11. Chapter 11

      – Дин, как ты мог?! – возмущался Сэм, пока они шли до места аппарации, чтобы перенестись на условленную точку в лесу – чтобы уже оттуда отец забрал их в очередной новый дом. – Я многого от тебя ожидал, но такого… Стереть всем память, серьезно? А как же я? И Джо?..  
      – Сэм, еще одно слово про Лизу или ее семью – и я разобью тебе нос, – сдавленно проговорил Дин, и Сэм наконец-то заткнулся.  
      Подправить воспоминания магглам оказалось куда проще, чем он полагал. Теперь никто из них даже не вспомнит братьев Винчестеров, а встретит – так не узнает. А Лиза будет думать, что они сбежали от нависшей угрозы, и не будет рваться обратно в Англию. Дин убрал из ее памяти все, включая занятия с Отрядом Дамблдора, на случай, если ее одолеет искушение помогать Ордену Феникса.  
      И себя убрал – в первую очередь.  
      Теперь в его душе было гулко и пусто, как в колодце.  
  
      Дин мечтал, чтобы его оставили в покое, дали забиться куда-нибудь в угол и пережить свое горе… хотя и знал, что от этого будет только хуже, и отец прав, загружая его работой. Бесконечные планирования, тактика и стратегия, операции по спасению магглорожденных, диверсии…  
      Наступил август – пожалуй, самый судьбоносный месяц для их семьи в последнее время. Дин был в курсе, что некоторые волшебники боялись отправлять детей в Хогвартс, но большинство все-таки рискнуло. Может, по глупости, может – по наивности, слепой вере, что уж их-то беда обойдет стороной.  
      Отец ни в какую не хотел отпускать Сэма, и впервые Дин был с ним полностью солидарен. Но все равно, зрелище того, как двое самых близких ему людей (и он не будет, не будет думать о Лизе) орут друг на друга и смотрят волками, разбивало Дину сердце.  
      – Я поеду, там мои друзья! – кричал Сэм.  
      – Нет, не поедешь. Это слишком опасно! – не уступал отец.  
      – Плевать! Ты сам меня готовил и прекрасно знаешь, что я могу за себя постоять!  
      – Сэмми, подумай головой, прошу тебя, – попытался Дин урезонить брата. – Ты гораздо нужнее нам здесь. Ты отличный стратег, лучше, чем я… или папа. И кто будет прикрывать наши задницы, если не ты?  
      – Я – Сэм! – рявкнул тот, глядя Дину прямо в глаза – и когда мелкий успел так вымахать: казалось, еще вчера дышал в пупок, а сейчас почти догнал Дина, орясина. – Здесь я нужнее? А их, значит, бросить на произвол судьбы, так? Там же дети, Дин! И кто будет, если говорить твоими словами, прикрывать _их_ задницы? Шестой и седьмой курс? Все тридцать человек, из которых нормально владеют палочкой дай Мерлин семеро?  
      – Сэм… – как бы ни был взвинчен Дин, он не мог не признать правоту брата. Но отпустить его одного Дин просто не мог. Против этого восставала вся его сущность.  
      – Значит, так! – отец тяжело оперся на стол. – Если ты, Сэм, уедешь в Хогвартс… можешь больше не возвращаться.  
      Дин сразу понял, что отец допустил ужасную ошибку. Ну нельзя было Сэму такое говорить.  
      – Отлично! – Сэм яростно сверкнул глазами. – Отлично. Я ухожу. Перекантуюсь у друзей. Прощайте, можете не провожать.  
      Он сорвался с места и с топотом унесся в комнату. Дин помедлил лишь мгновение, но этого было достаточно.  
      – Не возвращай его! – велел отец, слишком разъяренный, чтобы мыслить разумно или, тем более, взять свои слова назад.  
      Дин разрывался между желанием бежать и умолять Сэма одуматься и не рубить с плеча и вбитой с детства привычкой слушаться приказов отца.  
      Хлопнула входная дверь – да так, что стены затряслись.  
      И Дин не выдержал.  
      – Сэмми! – он выскочил на крыльцо, боясь, что опоздает, что Сэм уже успел вызвать «Ночного рыцаря»… а они даже не попрощались. – Сэмми!..  
      Тот стоял посреди двора – прямо под лупящим с небес дождем (чертово английское лето!) – с перекинутой через плечо сумкой и таким решительным видом, что Дин сразу понял: переубеждать бесполезно.  
      – Дин, возвращайся в дом, промокнешь, – глухо произнес Сэм.  
      – Погоди. – Дин слетел со ступенек и приблизился. – Вот, держи, – он снял с шеи амулет и протянул брату. – Тебе он пригодится больше, чем мне.  
      Сэм переступил с ноги на ногу, будто колебался, но амулет все же взял.  
      Повисла неловкая пауза.  
      В прежние времена Дин обязательно бы обнял брата на прощание, прижал к себе, взъерошил волосы… но он сам это прекратил, считая неуместными подобные «девчачьи нежности». И сейчас ему мучительно хотелось всего этого, вернуть прежнюю беззаботность. Наконец Дин преодолел внутреннее сопротивление и качнулся вперед.  
      – Пока, братишка, – прошептал он в отросшие до невозможности волосы Сэма, притиснул того к себе, будто стараясь вплавить, прирастить и никогда-никогда не отпускать.  
      За оградой с визгом тормозов остановился двухэтажный автобус.  
      Неуверенные руки коснулись спины Дина и вернули крепкое объятие.  
      – Еще увидимся, – с преувеличенной бодростью отозвался Сэм.  
      И одному небу известно, чего стоило Дину разжать собственные руки.  
      Сэм пошел к калитке. Уже стоя на ступеньках автобуса, он обернулся и помахал, затем скрылся в салоне. «Ночной рыцарь» взревел мотором и рванул с места, точно гоночный болид.  
      Дин поднял лицо навстречу дождю. Капли стекали по щекам – когда простой водой, а когда горечью разлуки, которую его младший брат выбрал для себя сам.  
      – Сэмми…  
      Когда Дин вернулся в дом, он застал отца в той же позе: тяжело навалившимся на стол, где была разложена карта.  
      – Зачем ты так, папа? – прошептал Дин. – Как ты мог его… – он с трудом проглотил «прогнать», – …отпустить? Ему всего четырнадцать…  
      – Помнится, ты в четырнадцать лет уже считал себя вправе принимать собственные решения, – ответил отец, опустив голову, словно избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.  
      – В пятнадцать лет я во всем слушался тебя. Твой личный солдатик, папа. – Дин отвернулся. – Знаешь, иногда я думаю – хорошо, что Сэм вырос другим.  
      И ушел в свою комнату.  
      Слишком невыносимо было сейчас находиться рядом с отцом.  
  
      В эту зиму в перерывах между заданиями Дин частенько аппарировал в Запретный лес. Разумеется, оттуда был виден лишь кусочек замка, и разглядеть хоть что-то было невозможно, но Дин ничего не мог с собой поделать – ему хотелось сделать хоть что-то, хоть как-то присмотреть за Сэмом. Ближе подходить было опасно, на каждом шагу попадались патрули Пожирателей, да и лазутчиков-одиночек было хоть пруд пруди. Правда, несколько раз Дин все же рискнул пробраться на территорию, прилегавшую непосредственно к Хогвартсу, и тогда он часами простаивал под окнами, прикрывшись дезиллюминационными чарами. Со стороны казалось, что все по-старому: ученики сновали по коридорам, корпели над домашним заданием, обедали в Большом зале. Но атмосфера царила гнетущая – ни улыбок, ни смеха, ни беспечной болтовни. Временами Дин замечал прохаживающихся по двое Пожирателей, похожих повадками на тюремных надзирателей.  
      Сэма он видел всего два раза, и оба раза брат шел во главе колонны младшекурсников – не то прикрывая их, не то чтобы не позволить самим ввязаться в неприятности. Выглядел Сэм неплохо, разве что немного усталым (но это можно было списать и на учебу – все же СОВ, как-никак) – и у Дина отлегало от сердца.  
      Ненадолго.  
  
      А потом пришла весна.  
      И настало второе мая.  
      День рождения Сэма.  
      И день Битвы за Хогвартс.  
  
      Впрочем, тогда Дин еще этого не знал.  
      Его вместе с еще несколькими членами Ордена Феникса послали в Ирландию – наладить связи с местными магами и убедить их присоединиться к борьбе против Волдеморта и его приспешников, упирая на то, что одной Великобританией тот не ограничится. Под угрозой находятся все – и в первую очередь соседние страны.  
      Незадолго до полуночи посреди гостиной дома, где они остановились, возник серебристый ирландский волкодав, патронус отца.  
      – Волдеморт летит к Хогвартсу, – сообщил он более хриплым, чем обычно, голосом. – Война началась.  
      Дин не помнил, чтобы когда-либо аппарировал с такой поспешностью.  
      Уже от самого Хогсмида было видно зарево от красных и зеленых вспышек заклинаний, слышался рев великанов и крики людей.  
      – Черт, папа, где же ты? – пробормотал Дин. – Экспекто Патронум! Отец, я в Хогсмиде. Куда идти? – надиктовал он сообщение, и дымчатый каракал в три прыжка скрылся из виду.  
      – Дин! – не прошло и минуты, как отец возник в шести футах от него. – Надо перемещаться поближе, основные силы Пожирателей осаждают Хогвартс.  
      – Хогвартс, – бездумно повторил Дин, а в голове вихрем взметнулось: Сэмми. – А что ученики?  
      – Их эвакуировали… по большей части. Многие старшекурсники предпочли остаться и оборонять замок. – Отец озабоченно осматривался вокруг, время от времени кидая в проулки режущим заклинанием. – Сэм тоже там – его вывели с остальными несовершеннолетними, но потом он пропал, должно быть, вернулся.  
      Дин ожидал этого.  
      И боялся.  
      Они бежали к Хогвартсу, и Дин отчаянно сожалел, что не может аппарировать внутрь, найти Сэма и… нет, не увести оттуда – да это бы ему и не удалось, – а прикрыть его спину. Они с ходу врубились в толпу; вскоре Дин потерял отца из виду.  
      Вокруг царил хаос. Воздух наполняли вопли и стоны, в Дина летели заклинания, он уворачивался и метал заклинания в ответ. И искал, искал в толпе знакомое лицо, с ужасом понимая, что затея его практически безнадежна.  
      И вдруг…  
      Вдруг он увидел Сэма.  
      Тот стоял перед главным входом и отбивался от наседающих на него двух Пожирателей. Рядом с ним сражались и другие ученики, но Дин видел только Сэма.  
      Он поспешно швырнул в одного из Пожирателей Оглушающим, опасаясь использовать Аваду. Сэм обернулся, ища, откуда пришла неожиданная поддержка, заметил его и улыбнулся. Дин улыбнулся в ответ.  
      – Сектумсемпра! – выкрикнул кто-то позади Сэма, и тот выгнулся, лицо его исказилось от боли.  
      – Нет! – заорал Дин и бросился вперед, попросту отшвыривая всех, кто стоял на пути – голыми руками безо всякой палочки.  
      Колени у Сэма подломились, и он упал на каменные плиты. Стоявший за его спиной Пожиратель вновь поднял палочку…  
      – Авада Кедавра! – рявкнул Дин.  
      Пожиратель рухнул как подкошенный.  
      – Нет! – словно эхо недавнего крика Дина прокатилось по двору. С противоположной стороны двора ко входу бежал еще один Пожиратель: капюшон с его головы упал, открыв вытянутое лицо и желтоватые глаза, так часто являвшиеся Дину в кошмарах.  
      Азазель.  
      Пожиратель, проводивший ритуал.  
      О Господи.  
      Рука Азазеля метнулась вперед, подобно змее, из его палочки вырвался зеленый луч и ударил прямо в Сэма.  
      И Дин перестал жить.  
      Он стоял и тупо смотрел на тело брата, не в силах осознать, что произошло непоправимое.  
      Дин опустил палочку, забыв о том, что идет бой, что рядом смертельный враг и что он – следующий на очереди.  
      Дин ждал, когда его самого поразит такой же зеленый луч, но Азазель так и не выпустил смертельное заклинание. Вместо этого он отступил и криво улыбнулся:  
      – Я не стану тебя убивать. Ты лишил меня сына, и теперь будешь жить с мыслью, что твой брат погиб из-за тебя.  
      Дин не заметил, куда делся Азазель. Он вообще ничего и никого не видел, кроме Сэма. А тот лежал на ступеньках, и под ним расплывалось алое пятно.  
      Время натянулось, как струна, и разорвалось на «до» и «после», обрушив на голову Дина весь мир.  
      Сэм мертв.  
      Дин шел на подгибающихся ногах, забыв, что вокруг по-прежнему кипит бой, что надо уклоняться… но он был словно заговоренный, и лучи заклятий миновали его. Он опустился на колени перед телом брата и сгреб его в охапку, и прижал к себе, ощущая, как течет по пальцам теплая густая жидкость, и начал баюкать Сэма. Потом опомнился и судорожно сжал палочку.  
      – Энервейт! Энервейт! – без конца повторял он бесполезное заклинание. – Энервейт…  
      А Сэм все так же глядел перед собой неподвижными невидящими глазами, и это было невыносимо.  
      В конце концов Дин уронил палочку и ткнулся лбом в грудь брата.  
      – Сэмми! – вырвался из самого его сердце не крик даже – вой.  
      И Дин разрыдался.


	12. Chapter 12

      Он не помнил толком, как очутился в этом пустом классе.  
      Кажется, он внес Сэма в Большой зал. Кажется, он слышал, как Волдеморт что-то говорит о часе перемирия. А потом битва возобновилась, и возле него очутилась Гермиона, которая надавала ему по щекам и велела сражаться, потому что каждый человек на счету. Еще не до конца оцепеневшая часть мозга восприняла приказ, и на какое-то время Дин выпал из реальности: остались только выпады палочки и крики умирающих.  
      Наверное, потом кончилось и это.  
      Кажется, Гарри Поттер победил Волдеморта.  
      Кажется, мы победили.  
      Больничное крыло было переполнено, кругом были суета и беспорядок, стонали раненые, мертвых складывали у стены в Большом зале…  
      Дин не выдержал.  
      Он снова поднял Сэма и принес его сюда.  
      Сэм лежал на составленных вместе партах, и Дин поражался, каким большим стал его младший братец. Пожалуй, скоро он Дина перегонит…  
      Нет.  
      Никогда уже не перегонит.  
      И Сэму никогда не исполнится шестнадцать.  
      – Знаешь… – хрипло начал Дин и умолк. Откашлявшись, он попробовал снова: – Знаешь, я надеялся, что нам удастся отпраздновать твой день рождения. Может, не сегодня, но позже. По-настоящему, как мы всегда делали. Я верил, что скоро все кончится, и следующий твой день рождения мы отпразднуем нормально. И следующий. Тогда я уже буду учиться на аврора… продолжать семейную традицию… Ну, ты понимаешь. – Дин тихо засмеялся. – Или нет. Может, я бы тоже взбунтовался против папы и стал бы… не знаю… механиком. Мастерил бы магические радиоприемники. А потом ты закончишь школу и станешь зельеваром или юристом – язык у тебя подвешен что надо, да, Сэмми? Или мы бы вложились в магазин Уизли и стали бы партнерами Фреда…  
      Дин осекся, припомнив, что видел в Большом зале тело Фреда Уизли – и сидящего у него Джорджа с такими же пустыми глазами, какие, Дин был уверен, он бы увидел в зеркале. Он сглотнул и усилием воли переключился на другую тему.  
      – А помнишь, Сэмми, как однажды летом, после моего третьего курса, папу отправили в командировку в Америку и он взял нас с собой – повидаться с тетей Миссури? Папино воображение так потряс форд мистера Уизли, что он купил эту старую машину… Импалу, кажется… Красивая она, правда? Да, точно Импала. Ты еще сказал, что это название антилопы. Папа целыми днями возился с ней, чтобы она тоже могла летать и становиться невидимой, и гонял нас, чтобы не мешали. А потом сдался и начал рассказывать про автомобили. Помнишь? – Дин сердито вытер набежавшие слезы. – Я подумал… после того, как ты закончишь Хогвартс, мы могли бы устроить себе небольшое путешествие. Вдвоем мы бы запросто убедили папу, особенно, если бы ты посмотрел на него этим своим фирменным взглядом… тебе точно нужно его запатентовать, Сэмми. Мы бы прокатились по всем Штатам – с севера на юг и с запада на восток. Посмотрели бы на Большой Каньон, на Великие озера… А потом рванули бы в Шотландию, я показал бы тебе фьорды… Знаешь, я за последний год в стольких местах побывал, столько хочу тебе показать… Тебе понравится.  
      Дин прижал ладонь ко рту, удерживая новые рыдания.  
      – Как же так, Сэмми? – прошептал он, – как же так… Что же мне делать? – он порывисто вскочил на ноги, едва не опрокидывая скамью. – Что же мне теперь делать?!  
  
      Дин сидел, как истукан, неподвижный и молчаливый. Несколько раз к нему заходила Гермиона, один раз – с Джорджем. Тот сел рядом, и Дин вяло подумал, что надо выразить сочувствие, но не находил слов. Наверное, Джордж тоже. Они помолчали, потом Джордж сжал его руку и поднялся.  
      И ушел.  
      Они оба ушли, Джордж и Гермиона, и, кажется, Гермиона плакала.  
      Она тоже любит… любила Сэмми.  
      – Дин… – тихий голос вырвал Дина из оцепенения. – Сэма надо… надо подготовить. К похоронам, понимаешь?  
      – Убирайся, Гермиона, – угрожающе произнес Дин – и добавил чуть мягче. – Не сейчас, ладно? Прости.  
      И снова остался в тишине.  
      А когда минули день и ночь, и рассвет снова окрасил стекла окон чистым золотом, Сэм вдруг дернулся и задышал.  
      Дин никогда не верил в чудеса, или бога, или ангелов – ибо как они могли допустить все, что творится на Земле? – но в эту минуту он молился.  
      Не зная слов, не сознавая, что делает – он молился.  
      Потому что Сэм дышал, и это не было галлюцинацией. Дыхание было тихим и прерывистым, но оно было.  
      Было…  
      Дин вихрем вылетел из класса и помчался не разбирая дороги. Каким-то шестым чувством он угадал, где может находиться Гермиона, подбежал к ней, молча ухватил за рукав мантии и потянул за собой.  
      – Дин? – наполовину удивленно, наполовину испуганно пролепетала она. – Что произошло? Что?..  
      Дин втащил ее в класс и подтолкнул в спину:  
      – Смотри.  
      Гермиона застыла, будто не веря себе. Медленно подошла, проверила у Сэма пульс, долго смотрела, как поднимается и опускается его грудь…  
      – О Господи, – выдохнула она.  
      И понеслась круговерть.  
      Целители, авроры, незнакомые маги, Гарри, Гермиона, Джордж, в чьих глазах мешались радость и зависть…  
      Им выделили целую палату в Больничном крыле.  
      Дин не был ранен – синяки и ссадины не в счет, – но никакая сила в мире не смогла бы сейчас оторвать его от Сэма.  
      И Дин наконец-то снова был живым.  
  
      Однако вскоре Дин заметил, что палата напоминает, скорее, тюремную камеру. Его не выпускали, к ним не пускали посетителей, целители и какие-то невнятные ученые без конца проверяли и обследовали Сэма… а у дверей круглосуточно дежурили авроры.  
      Краем уха Дин слышал обрывки разговоров:  
      – Хоркруксы…  
      – Кровь Гонтов…  
      – Новый Темный Лорд…  
      – Нельзя допустить…  
      И все это звучало очень скверно.  
      Дин пробовал поговорить с персоналом и аврорами, требовал позвать отца… и лишь тогда братья узнали, что Джон Винчестер погиб в Битве за Хогвартс.  
      Сам Дин был слишком счастлив тем, что Сэмми воскрес – и неважно, кто приложил к этому руку, – а вот Сэм оказался буквально раздавлен: он так и не помирился с отцом. Дин знал, что и его догонит тяжесть этой потери, может, позже, но обязательно догонит, но предпочел не думать об этом, утешая и ободряя брата и одновременно составляя план побега.  
      К сожалению, у них не было ничего, даже палочки отобрали под предлогом того, что в больнице они ни к чему.  
      Неизвестно, чем бы все кончилось, если бы однажды ночью в палату не заявилась Гермиона.  
      – Герми?.. – Сэм приподнялся на локтях, чтобы получше рассмотреть гостью.  
      – Привет, Сэм, – улыбнувшись, сказала та. – Ох, до сих пор не верится…  
      – Я сам не могу поверить.  
      Сэм потянулся за халатом, а Дин смотрел на Гермиону выжидающе. Неспроста она здесь.  
      – Дело плохо, – сказала Гермиона в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. – Вы или ваш отец что-нибудь узнавали о ритуале, который проводили над Сэмом Беллатрикс и Азазель? Да, Дин, я потратила кучу времени, роясь в подшивках старых газет. И в архивах Отдела Тайн – не спрашивай, как я туда попала, – тоже.  
      Дин покачал головой:  
      – Отец выяснил только, что они пытались вернуть Волдеморта. Безуспешно, само собой.  
      Лицо Гермионы выразило озабоченность.  
      – Далеко не все сейчас так думают. Не уверена, кто именно из персонала проболтался… Скиттер у меня на коротком поводке, так что, боюсь, это кто-то из местных. В общем, Беллатрикс надеялась перенести хоркрукс Волдеморта из Чаши Хельги Хаффлпафф в тело Сэма, а Азазель должен был не только провести соответствующий ритуал, но и каким-то образом уничтожить душу Сэма, чтобы ее место заняло то, что осталось от души Волдеморта. К счастью, ему это не удалось, ритуал прервали, – поспешно добавила она.  
      – Но почему мы? Почему Сэм? – воскликнул Дин. – Других… вместилищ не нашлось?  
      Гермиона прикусила губу.  
      – Дело в том… дело в том, что со стороны Кэмпбеллов в вашем роду есть связь с Гонтами, предками Волдеморта. А еще ты сам знаешь, что Сэм с младенчества активно демонстрировал стихийную магию. Думаю, это и сыграло решающую роль.  
      – Но… если ритуал прервался, то почему я… воскрес? – неуверенно спросил Сэм. – Это ведь из-за хоркрукса, да?  
      – Да, – кивнула Гермиона, – но не того, который из чаши – тот так и остался на месте. Ритуал был завершен другим человеком, и это его душа расщепилась. – Она в упор посмотрела на Дина.  
      Дин задохнулся. Как же… как же это?  
      – Выходит, у меня только половина души? – вымученно усмехнулся он. – Понятно, почему я такой… толстокожий и…  
      – Не говори ерунды! – Гермиона передернула плечами. – У детей все постоянно растет, и душа в том числе, поэтому твоя личная душа ничем не отличается от других. И не забывай, – продолжила она гораздо сердечнее, – что благодаря случайно получившемуся у тебя хоркруксу, Сэм теперь жив.  
      Это был весомый аргумент.  
      Черт, это был самый весомый аргумент, какой только можно вообразить. Да если бы Дин знал, что нужно для этого чертового ритуала, он бы провернул его еще как минимум раза два: один – для папы, другой – для Сэма, взамен утерянного хоркрукса. Дин бы, не задумываясь, порвал душу в клочья, лишь бы сохранить их… сохранить их _всех_. И обязательно отдал бы кусочек для Фреда… хотя Джордж наверняка бы его опередил.  
      – Похоже, не все разделяют твой энтузиазм, – тем не менее, скептически ответил Дин, махнув в сторону дверей палаты. – Кстати, как тебе удалось сюда пробраться? К нам никого не пускают.  
      Гермиона улыбнулась:  
      – Джордж мне помог. Он отвлек целителей небольшой… аварией на этаже. А я подсунула аврорам сонное зелье в кофе. – Она внезапно посерьезнела. – Ребята, вам нужно бежать, и немедленно. Пока общественность не потребовала, чтобы тебя, Сэм, казнили, а тебя, Дин, заключили в Азкабан.  
      – Да мы бы с удовольствием, – невесело хохотнул Сэм, – но в этом, – он демонстративно развел руки, показывая больничную рубашку, – далеко не уйдешь.  
      Гермиона вытащила из кармана их палочки и нечто, завернутое в платок.  
      – Вот, держите, – она протянула палочки братьям.  
      Дин с удовольствием взял свою, ощутив знакомое тепло.  
      – А это что?  
      Гермиона развернула платок, и на ладони у нее оказалась статуэтка африканского божка.  
      – Это портключ до вашего дома в Штатах, его сделал Кингсли. Когда в прессу просочилась информация про воскрешение Сэма, он предположил, что может начаться массовая истерия. И лучше бы вам не возвращаться… хотя бы ближайшие лет пять. – Она шмыгнула и быстро вытерла навернувшиеся слезы. – Но мы с Гарри, Роном и Джорджем обязательно будем вас навещать. И вы всегда можете рассчитывать на нас и на Кингсли. Он постарается, чтобы шумиха побыстрее утихла, чтобы вы, если захотите, смогли вернуться. Все-таки он теперь Министр Магии…  
      – Да иди ты?! – хором воскликнули братья.  
      – Вы не знали?  
      – Теперь знаем. – Дин протянул руку, другой цепко хватая Сэма за запястье. – Ну же, давай, не будем затягивать прощание.  
      – Погодите.  
      Гермиона все же обняла каждого из них по очереди.  
      – Удачи. – Она снова вытерла слезы.  
      – Привет Джорджу, – сказал напоследок Дин и коснулся толстого брюха божка.


	13. Chapter 13

      – И что мы теперь будем делать? – Сэм скептически оглядел автомобиль отца, с которого Дин эффектным жестом сдернул чехол. – В Великобританию нам путь заказан, да и здесь нас наверняка скоро объявят в розыск – Штатам Темный Лорд тоже ни к чему, – образования у нас толком нет, профессий тоже… И не забывай, что этот желтоглазый все еще жив и на свободе и не упустит случая испортить нам жизнь.  
      Дин пожал плечами:  
      – Сэмми, ты разве не слышал, что официальное образование сильно переоценивают? А у нас знаний и практики будет побольше, чем у многих местных авроров. Так что… попробуем скрыться в мире магглов: в конце концов, проклятые предметы и коварные заклятия вредят и им тоже. Будем аврорами-любителями без страха и упрека. А еще есть злобные призраки, свихнувшиеся ведьмы… Короче, как-нибудь выкрутимся, не пропадем. Продолжим семейную традицию и все такое.  
      Он открыл дверцу машины и плюхнулся на водительское кресло. Завел мотор и закрыл глаза, припоминая уроки отца и свой собственный опыт. Если уж он справился с метлой, то и эту малышку одолеет.  
      – Ничего, детка, – пробормотал он, – мы еще подружимся.  
      Кстати, о метлах – надо будет выдрать из панели кнопку для режима полета. Ни к чему этой малышке отрываться от земли, это вам не какой-нибудь маггловский самолет.  
      Дин опустил стекло и высунулся в боковое окно:  
      – Чего ждешь, Сэмми? Садись давай!  
      – Я Сэм, – по привычке поправил тот и осторожно залез на переднее пассажирское сидение. То сразу подалось назад, освобождая место для его длинных ног. – Ого! Папа и это настроил?  
      – А то! Я же говорил, отличная вещь! – Дин аккуратно вырулил из гаража. На дороге он почувствовал себя куда увереннее и даже включил радио, которое разразилось роковыми хитами магглов, к которым их отец питал странное пристрастие. – Бодрая музычка, – прокомментировал Дин, – пожалуй, оставим.  
      Сэм развернулся к нему:  
      – Я одного не понимаю – зачем нам ездить на этой колымаге, если и ты, и я прекрасно умеем аппарировать?  
      – Ох… – Дин едва сдержался, чтобы не постучаться лбом об руль. – Ты, конечно, умный, Сэм, но когда дело доходит до практики – полный профан. Затем, что аппарацию могут проследить, а искать маггловский автомобиль никому и в голову не придет. Понял?  
      Сэм с запинкой кивнул, потом вдруг спохватился и потянулся, чтобы снять с шеи шнурок:  
      – Погоди-ка. Вот. Все забывал тебе отдать.  
      Амулет занял свое место на груди Дина. Дин широко улыбнулся:  
      – Ну что, Саманта, вперед, навстречу приключениям?  
      При упоминании женского варианта своего имени Сэм предсказуемо скривился и выпалил:  
      – Придурок.  
      – Сучка, – не остался в долгу Дин.  
      И прибавил газу.


End file.
